


Hands Held

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Claiming Bites, Crimes & Criminals, Feelings, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jeremy is the luckiest criminal in Los Santos right up until he drops into the Vagabond’s unsuspecting arms. Now he’s pretty sure he’s the least lucky.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.This fic is dedicated to my patron saints Cali and J. Thank you both for all your continued support. I couldn’t write without you!
Comments: 86
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy Dooley was a lucky man. No joke, he was lucky. Magical things happened to him all the time. Locks would be accidentally left unlocked, people would suddenly fall asleep, distractions would make a guard disappear. Now, don’t get the wrong idea, Jeremy was good. He was nimble and quick, but strong and sturdy too. He didn’t rely on his luck, but he didn’t ignore it either, he used it to his advantage when he could. 

So when his luck suddenly took a swan dive he was shocked to say the least. 

It started with sirens. He quickly tucked his stolen item into his pocket and made his way to the window. He slipped out, hanging onto the sill as he closed the window. He didn’t know if the sirens were for him, but it was better not to risk it. He dropped to a lower window then started to drop to the ground. 

This was when his luck took a sudden left turn. He fell onto someone or rather into their arms. They weren’t there, then suddenly they were there, holding out their arms. They caught him by his ass, stumbling forward and they both fell to the ground. He grunted as the heavy body landed over him. His eyes went wide at the skull mask hovering above his face. 

“Who the hell-?” The Vagabond started to ask as he lifted up.

He was interrupted by something landing on his back, squashing him over Jeremy again.

“Goddamnit, I wasn’t ready!” Vagabond growled as he pushed up again, “Some asshole fell out of the fucking sky!”

The sirens suddenly pulled up outside of the alleyway. Jeremy made a split second decision he figured he may regret later, but didn’t have time to worry about now. He gripped the Vagabond mask and ripped it off, tossing it to the nearby dumpster. Then he hauled Vagabond into a kiss.

Vagabond stiffened a moment before pressing back, hand moving to cup the back of Jeremy’s neck. His lips were sinful, moving like he already knew Jeremy’s mouth, giving and taking like the flow of a tide. Jeremy’s buzzing strategy brain fizzled out as Vagabond’s body pressed against him. _Work? What work?_ Vagabond’s hands ran up his thighs. _Something about sirens?_ Vagabond’s hips moved against his. _Who fucking cares?_

“Ahem.”

They froze, eyes opening. They turned their heads to the pair of cops standing a few feet from them. Jeremy gripped Vagabond’s hand where it was creeping toward a weapon.

“Uh, evening officers,” Jeremy greeted, “Don’t suppose public indecency isn’t a crime any more?”

“Come on, up ya get, lovers,” One of the cops snorted.

Vagabond stood and Jeremy kept his left hand on Vagabond’s right which was clearly itching to pull a knife. 

“We got word there was a robbery in progress nearby,” the other cop grunted, “You two happen to know anything about that?”

Vagabond stiffened slightly and Jeremy got the feeling it was a FAHC robbery that got called in. He frowned at them, not wanting to be implicated in FAHC’s crimes. Not wanting to end up associated with FAHC. And _definitely_ not the Vagabond. 

“Not a clue what you’re talking about,” He murmured, “We’re just trying some kinky public sex, guys.”

The cops, much to Jeremy’s dismay, cuffed him to the Vagabond who was throwing him some pretty cold looks. Apparently there had been sightings of several people at this nearby robbery and they needed all spare handcuffs. They patted them down (not nearly thoroughly enough) then stuffed them in the backseat of their squad car before joining more down the street a bit. 

“I’m stuck in a pigmobile,” Vagabond grumbled, “With the whore that fell from the sky. Get me the fuck out of this thing.”

Jeremy gave him an annoyed looked before pulling free one of his knives to jimmy the safety lock on the door.

“Keep watch,” he ordered.

“Bite me, pint sized...” Vagabond growled before refocusing on whoever was talking in his ear, “No, I said that ‘cause he’s like 5’5’’...Because he kissed me.”

Vagabond flinched, bringing his free hand to his ear.

“Goddamnit, don’t squawk in my ear!” He hissed, “I’m gonna go deaf! Is it that shocking someone wanted to kiss me?!”

Jeremy snorted as the door clunked. He looked around to find the cops all not paying attention which truly didn’t surprise him and quickly opened the door. 

“How the hell did you do that?” Vagabond muttered before relaying, “He got the door open.”

“Talk later, escape now,” Jeremy grunted as he exited the vehicle, yanking where they were cuffed together, “Let’s move it! My luck only goes so far!”

Vagabond hurried after him as he pulled him down the alleyway. He grabbed the thing that had fallen on him (a backpack of sorts) as they passed. Jeremy went for a fire escape, but couldn’t jump freely to get to the ladder. Vagabond, who was taller by nearly a foot, stood on his toes to grab it and pull it down. He smirked at Jeremy who flipped him off before starting up. 

They made their way awkwardly up the ladder then quickly started up the narrow stairs. They were halfway up when the cops finally caught on. They were struggling, trying to keep their heads down to avoid the bullets and hurry upward with their hands cuffed together and the stairs too narrow to walk side-by-side. Eventually Vagabond grabbed Jeremy around the middle and hoisted him over one shoulder. 

“This is so fucking dangerous!” Jeremy exclaimed as Vagabond nearly sprinted up the fire escape, “And how are you this fast with all my extra weight?!”

“Talk later, escape now,” Vagabond sneered as they made it to the roof. 

He dropped him back down and they sprinted across the roof, holding hands as they made for the edge. They didn’t even speak about it before they leapt from their roof to the next one and sprinted for the roof access door on the new one. Bullets zipped all around them as they flung open the door and slipped inside. Jeremy’s luck came into play again as a door opened partway down the hallway. They ran through it, much to the dismay of the owner and made for the balcony. 

Vagabond was not very good with leaping balconies, which was weird considering he’d leapt the roofs with ease. Jeremy had to steady him or even pull him up a few times before they got to the end of the building. Jeremy perched on the balcony railing, peeking around the building to see if there were any cops around. There were a few squad cars, but they looked vacant. 

“Get over here so we can drop,” Jeremy grumbled, tugging on the handcuffs.

“Are you insane??” Vagabond hissed.

“Yes, get over here,” Jeremy repeated, his voice and yanking both firmer.

Vagabond got up and over the railing.

“Drop to the next railing,” Jeremy instructed, “I’ll hang onto you.”

He twisted his hand in the cuffs and held Vagabond’s wrist. Vagabond hesitated before dropping to the next railing, wobbling and holding tightly to Jeremy’s arm. Once he was steady and once Jeremy couldn’t stand to be stretched any further, he dropped next to him. They followed the pattern for several floors before they got to solid ground. 

The cops were thankfully not looking their way for them as they hurried the opposite direction. Jeremy grabbed Vagabond’s hand in an effort to look more normal and less suspicious as they moved down the sidewalk. They got two blocks before a cop car pulled out in front of them, stopping them from crossing to the third block. 

They took off to the left, the opposite of the direction the cop car was facing, Vagabond leading the way with his long legs. He lead Jeremy through the streets, weaving a path Jeremy couldn’t keep up with if he’d tried. As Jeremy was starting to worry where he was being taken, a black car rolled up beside them and Vagabond stopped to move towards it. Jeremy was obviously apprehensive about getting into a car with strangers, but the cuffs and the nearby sirens gave him little choice. 

The car was too small and too full for them to sit side-by-side, so Jeremy was forced to sit awkwardly in Vagabond’s lap. He looked around the car full of what he could only assume was FAHC. _Oh boy._

“Who the fuck is that?” The driver, a red-headed woman, demanded.

“The whore that fell from the sky,” the one in the middle back seat muttered, “Weren’t you listening?”

He had dark hair and glasses. He was also holding a pink bolt-action across his chest, observing Jeremy with a bored expression. 

“Why’re you attached?” The one in the passenger seat, who Jeremy couldn’t see, grumbled gruffly.

“The whore made them think we were together,” Vagabond answered, giving Jeremy an icy look.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Pretty sure your aggressive kissing and fondling gave them that impression,” he snorted.

Everyone in the car but the two of them burst into laughter. Vagabond went pink, death-glaring at him.

“Who the hell are you?!” He growled.

“Someone whose luck ran out,” Jeremy muttered bitterly, “Somebody please tell me they can cut us loose.”

“I got it,” The man sitting on the last open space spoke up.

He was wearing glasses too and had curly hair under his beanie. The one on his lap, who had a mop of messy golden brown hair, squawked and nearly fell off him as he leaned over the middle guy. The one leaning over to cut them free grumbled at the flailing one to relax or else he’d shove him out the door. He cut them apart with some sort of small plier-like tool and Jeremy for some strange reason found himself sort of disappointed. 

“Drop me off at the nearest corner,” He requested.

“I don’t think so, kiddo,” the driver snorted.

Jeremy frowned. He glanced at Vagabond who had an eyebrow raised at him. _Right, no one’s allowed to see his stupidly pretty face._ Jeremy swallowed nervously, praying to the gods of luck as he leaned forward, putting his lips to Vagabond’s ear. Vagabond’s breath caught in his throat as Jeremy’s hands laid over his shoulders.

“I’m really sorry,” he whispered, “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Before Vagabond could register that properly, Jeremy opened the door, tucked, and rolled on the harsh concrete. He scraped up his face and hands and was immediately sore, but ignored it as he rolled off the street. He leapt up and sprinted down and around a corner, looking for his luck to help him out. It did, in the form of Matt’s bar. He thanked the gods of luck and fortune, ducking inside. Matt was only slightly annoyed when he ducked behind the bar. 

“The hell happened to you?” He grunted as Jeremy crouched beside him.

“Had a touch of bad luck,” Jeremy panted, “T-Tell me if you see an old fashioned black car roll by.”

“You with bad luck?” Matt snorted, “I don’t believe you.”

“I’ve just met the Fake AH Crew and seen Vagabond’s real face,” Jeremy explained.

“That’s impossible,” Matt immediately dismissed, “No one sees his real face.”

“My luck came back in time for me to get away,” Jeremy muttered, ignoring his argument, “Hence why I’m here.”

“Jeremy, you’re like a tornado,” Matt murmured, “Destruction and trouble all around you, but you’re fine.”

“It’s a gift and a curse.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy’s knees were shaking when FAHC walked into Matt’s bar. He did not stand on the lip of the lowest shelf to appear taller in the hopes they wouldn’t immediately recognize him from his height. No, he stood on his _toes_ to appear taller in the hopes they wouldn’t immediately recognize him from his height. And snagged the spare glasses Matt left under the register, popping out the lenses and hoping he could fix it later. And ruffled his purple hair that he hadn’t had last time.

And prayed to the gods of luck and fortune the night would not go as poorly as that night last month when he first met them. 

It was the one that cut them free, who Jeremy had determined was Mogar, that came to the bar. He’d have preferred King or Roadkill, who were in the front seat and didn’t get a great look at him, but at least it wasn’t BrownMan who had stared him in the face not a foot away from him or Vagabond who probably still had the taste of Jeremy’s tonsils on his tongue. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Mogar grunted as he leaned against the bar, “Where’s Axial?”

_They know Matt?_

“Tim, I’m Axial’s friend,” Jeremy answered, letting his Boston leak through, “He had an important meeting tonight. So you’re stuck with me.”

_Please don’t recognize me!_

“Boston, eh?” Mogar commented, “I’m from Alderney. Don’t catch many East-coasters around here. Michael.”

Jeremy, against his better judgement, clasped Mogar’s hand briefly. 

“What can I get you, ‘derney?” He prompted.

“Three shots of tequila and three cokes, one diet if Axial’s got it,” Mogar requested, “He did say he’d start making sure there was one on hand.”

He can’t possibly carry that on his own. He passed Jeremy a hundred, telling him to keep the change and headed back toward their table. _Ah._ _Matt’s usually got someone serving when they come in._ But it was Thursday, a day not normally as crowded. Which meant Jeremy had to bring the drinks over. Which he did, sweating bullets as he took the drinks off the tray. 

“Axial tell you about us?” The squawker, who Jeremy had figured was Golden Boy, questioned.

“Huh?” Jeremy grunted, confused and distracted, “No? Why would you think that?”

_Not a good idea for them to think we were talking about them._

“Our drinks,” Gold pointed out, “You didn’t have to ask us whose was whose.”

“Oh, uh, lucky guess,” Jeremy muttered.

He was trying really hard to ensure his face wasn’t fully pointed at Vagabond at any point. As he turned away, a hand shot out and gripped his wrist. He knew it was Vagabond’s. Not because of the leather glove on it, though yes that too, but because they’d become intimately familiar with each other’s hands.

“Er, yes?” He prompted.

Vagabond was frowning at him.

“Better than a lucky guess,” he commented, squinting at him, “A one in a million shot. You even knew which one of us wanted the Diet Coke. Why do you not want us to know Axial spoke to you about us?”

At least the shitty bar lighting seemed to be hiding Jeremy’s identity somewhat. Though Vagabond was squinting pretty hard, like he was starting to realize he recognized Jeremy. Jeremy opened his mouth only to be interrupted by the sound of a glass smashing against the wall just over Kingpin’s head. He jerked around, grabbing a second glass as it was hurled toward them.

“Hey!” He shouted at the burly thrower, “Please don’t throw the glasses!”

_Matt’s gonna fucking kill me!_ The Fakes all stood as the thrower and his friends tensed to fight.

“Step aside, little one,” The thrower ordered, “This fight is not with you.”

_What are you a movie villain?!_ Jeremy wanted to say, but recalled Matt telling him to be non-confrontational. FAHC came forward as he opened his mouth to ask the man to please take it outside.

“Wallace,” Kingpin greeted as he stepped around Jeremy, “Been awhile. How’s your husband? Still running the bakery?”

Wallace did _not_ like that, but King caught the third glass he threw.

“I believe the little one asked you not to throw the glasses,” He spoke calmly, holding the glass aloft as though he was examining it, “He even asked you quite nicely too, considering how rude you’re being.”

He looked over his shoulder at Jeremy as he tilted the glass toward him. Jeremy took it and placed it carefully on the table with the other. The bar was tense a moment and Jeremy glanced around at the Fakes. They’d (probably unintentionally) formed a wall around him. _A shield._

Vagabond had pulled a cloth mask up over his nose. His eyes looked somehow bluer, more striking with the black mask on. He seemed to notice Jeremy staring and glanced back at him. He caught the bottle that was thrown at his face without looking at it. _Alright, that was fucking cool._ Jeremy didn’t get long to appreciate the coolness before the scene exploded. 

Glasses were thrown, beer bottles were smashed, the Fakes launched at the others, chairs and tables were knocked over, guns were drawn. Jeremy ducked down, twisting and rolling to avoid a chair thrown his direction. It smashed to pieces on the wall.

“Goddamnit!” He shouted over the din, “Stop wrecking the bar!”

_Matt’s gonna fucking murder me!_ He snatched a glass out of the air, trying to save something, only to have a bullet shatter it in his hand. He tripped as someone was thrown in front of him, but landed on his hand, flipping over them and landing on his feet. He flung the drink tray at the person who shot the glass from his hand, disarming them.

“That was some Captain America shit!” Mogar laughed as he socked the shooter in the face.

He was tackled and landed on a table that basically shattered under him.

“Stop destroying the bar!” Jeremy shrieked.

His shoulder was grabbed as he started forward, but he spun, his foot slamming the grabber in the side and sending them flying into another table. Thankfully it only knocked over, but Jeremy didn’t have long to celebrate that before he noticed he was being aimed at. He ducked behind a table and found himself face-to-face with Vagabond. His hand landed over Vagabond’s where it rested on the floor and Vagabond’s eyebrows came together. He twisted his hand and seized Jeremy’s. 

Before Jeremy could jerk away, he yanked down the mask and grabbed Jeremy’s shirt. He pulled Jeremy in, smashing their mouths together. Jeremy’s eyelids fluttered and his heartbeat kicked up. Vagabond pulled away too quick.

“It _is_ you!” He shouted, “The fucking whore from the sky! I’ve-!”

Jeremy interrupted him by kissing him, pressing urgently against him. Vagabond pressed back, hand pushing through his hair. _Give and take. Back and forth._ The man’s lips were intoxicating. Someone slammed into their cover, startling them apart. Vagabond yanked the mask back up and lifted enough to throw a knife. Jeremy lifted to watch it embed itself in someone’s chest.

“No, the blood will be so fucking hard to clean!” He groaned, “Goddamnit!”

He saw Roadkill basically football tacking someone toward the window.

“No no no!” He shrieked, leaping up.

He yanked his hand from Vagabond’s grip and vaulted over the table. He dashed forward, twisting to avoid someone else and flipping over her back and her opponent. He landed on the other side, bracing himself as her opponent slammed into his back. He was slammed into the window, but not with enough force to break it. _Thank god._

“Stop breaking the bar!” He growled around his face smushed against the glass.

“Sorry, little one,” Roadkill grunted as she socked her opponent in the guts, “We’ll pay for it, you have our word.”

_Stop calling me little one!_ She tossed the guy aside, freeing Jeremy from the window. Before he could really rejoin the fight or do much of anything, police sirens screamed through the air. _Goddamnit. God-fucking-damnit!_ No way Matt could deal with the Fakes being seen in his bar. And every cop in town knew Kingpin’s tattoos now; they’d recognize him immediately. While Wallace and his friends made for the front, Jeremy moved toward the door to the back. He put his fingers to his mouth to whistle shrilly. The Fakes looked around in surprise.

“You six!” Jeremy shouted, “This way!”

The Fakes glanced at each other before following. He led them through the back to the exit. 

“Get out, quickly!” He ordered, unlocking the door and gesturing, “Down the alleyway. The red door on the left, it’s always unlocked. Go in, down the hall, out the double doors. _Move.”_

The others looked to Kingpin who nodded and they quickly started moving. Except for Vagabond at the end of the line who didn’t just pass through the door. Instead he seized Jeremy’s wrist and started to pull him along. Jeremy planted his feet. Vagabond’s blue eyes flashed dangerously as the door started to close and he turned to look at Jeremy.

“You’re not escaping me, whore,” he growled, “Don’t be difficult.”

_“I’m_ the whore?!” Jeremy sneered, yanking at his hold, _“You_ kissed _me_ this time! For no reason!”

“Th-The reason was to confirm your identity!” Vagabond argued defensively, “And _you_ kissed _me_ the second time! You know all of our faces now! You‘re coming with me whether you like it or not!”

“Coming with _you?”_ Jeremy grunted, raising an eyebrow.

Vagabond’s eyes darted away.

“I-I meant us,” he quickly corrected, “I-I’m taking you with _us._ They didn’t recognize you yet.”

Jeremy wanted to go. For some stupid ass reason, he wanted to go. He wanted to hold hands while they escaped again. Before his dumb ass could blurt “I’ll go with _you”,_ they were interrupted by a shout.

“LSPD, is there anyone in here?” 

Vagabond’s eyes went sharp as they cut back to Jeremy.

“Don’t you-!” He started to hiss.

“Back here!” Jeremy called out, “Is the fighting over?!”

Vagabond yanked the mask back down and his hold on Jeremy’s wrist slipped down to his hand. They clasped hands as the cops entered the back room. 

“Who are you two?” One of them grunted.

“Innocent bystanders,” Jeremy answered, “I work here. This is my boyfriend. Came to visit me while I worked.”

Vagabond squeezed his hand tightly, but he ignored it.

“What happened here?” The officer pressed.

“I-I don’t know,” Jeremy muttered, half honestly, “Some big guy just started throwing glasses. I asked him to stop but he just started fighting other patrons.“

Apparently Jeremy’s word wasn’t good enough and they insisted on cuffing them while they tried to get ahold of Matt. Again there were too many criminals for their available handcuffs.

“Twice, seriously?!” Vagabond exclaimed in the back seat of the squad car, “Get us the hell out of here!”

“Patience,” Jeremy grumbled, “They’ll let us out when Matt vouches for us. No need to bust out when we can exit quietly.”

Vagabond was not a fan of this plan. Instead, he turned and slammed his boot at the grate on the window. 

“Stop that!” Jeremy hissed, “You’re going to get us in more trouble!”

“This is your fucking fault!” Vagabond shrieked, “Get me the fuck out of this fucking death trap!”

He slammed his boot in the grate again.

“Are you claustrophobic or something?” Jeremy wondered as Vagabond stomped again, “Stop that! _Stop!“_

He grabbed the collar of Vagabond’s jacket and hauled him in for a kiss. Thus far, it seemed the most effective way to get the man to do what he wanted. Vagabond’s franticness was transferred to the kiss as he pressed into Jeremy, almost like he was going to try to lay him out right there. He was making a convincing argument for it with his tongue. The door opened and they were ordered out.

“Sorry, he has panic attacks,” Jeremy explained, “This is the best way to pull him out of it.”

“No worries,” the cop assured, “I understand completely. Anyway, your friend is here. You’re free to go.”

_Thank you, gods of luck and fortune._ They were uncuffed, but Vagabond refused to let go of his hand.

“I’m gonna go talk to my friend,” Jeremy announced, “Shouldn’t you head on home, dear?”

“Isn’t it best we stick together after such an experience, _dear?”_ Vagabond muttered tightly.

Jeremy looked away.

“You...want to stay with me?” He murmured bashfully.

Vagabond’s hold on his hand loosened a bit.

“It’s not about want,” he spoke under his breath, “This is necessary.”

Jeremy sagged a bit, glancing at Vagabond’s pink face, then away.

“Oh, I thought...” he muttered.

Vagabond’s grip loosened further and he stepped a bit closer. He cleared his throat.

“Y-You thought?” He prompted quietly.

Jeremy looked up at him through his eyelashes.

“I thought maybe...” he mumbled, “M-Maybe you wanted to, um...spend time with me.”

He watched Vagabond’s throat bob and his eyes flick down to Jeremy’s lips. Jeremy stood on his toes and kissed him gently on the cheek. Then he pulled away.

“See you at home, sweetheart!” He called louder than necessary as he turned away. 

Now Vagabond couldn’t argue too much without causing a scene in the midst of entirely too many cops.

“You little whore!” He hissed under his breath.

Jeremy grinned over his shoulder at him, giving him a wink. He was pink-faced and struggling not to let his anger show. Jeremy triumphantly made his way over to Matt, chin stuck up arrogantly. _I defeated the Vagabond. Twice. Ha ha!_ He only felt a little bad about preying on the guy’s attraction to him. Matt’s arms were crossed and one eyebrow was up.

“You wanna tell me why my bar is in ruins?” He asked, voice clearly not amused, “Or perhaps why you were sucking face with one of my high-paying regulars _in the back of a squad car?”_

“Oops?” Jeremy offered, chuckling nervously, “I promise it wasn’t my fault. There was this guy named Wallace. He has a husband who-“

“Are those my spare glasses?!” Matt demanded, interrupting, “Without the lenses?!”

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck, looking away sheepishly.

“I-I think I’d better mosey on,” He muttered, “Hit the ol’ dusty trail.”

Matt grabbed his ear, yanking him closer by it before he could escape.

“Ma~tt!” He whined.

“You’re grounded,” Matt grumbled.

“You can’t ground me!” Jeremy huffed.

“I can!” Matt isolated, “You’re grounded!”

“I didn’t wreck the bar!” Jeremy protested, “Besides, the nice gang of regulars agreed to pay for it.”

“Are they a gang?” Matt muttered, finally letting go.

“Well, there’s six of them,” Jeremy grunted, shrugging.

“It is Los Santos,” Matt snorted, “I guess it’s fair to assume they are. Not that I really care. They got money, that’s all I need.”

Jeremy felt his stomach clench in worry. They wouldn’t go after Matt, would they? Would they assume he told him? _Shit, I should’ve gone with them after all._ He brushed his hand through his hair. _With **him**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy can’t play tonight, he’s grounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy didn’t rob a lot of gas stations. Usually it wasn’t worth it. But when the manager was holding at least a thousand dollars while berating their poor overworked minimum wage employee, how could he just stand there? Unfortunately for him, as he dashed to his car, someone was busting in the driver side window.

“Goddamnit!” He shouted, “It was unlocked!”

Vagabond’s head whipped around and Jeremy skidded to a stop in front of his car. 

“Ah, shit,” he grunted.

“You!” Vagabond growled, “Flying whore! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

_It’s been two weeks already, you’re not looking very hard._

“You’ve been...looking for me?” Jeremy mumbled, looking away.

“D-Don’t you do that!” Vagabond snapped, “I’m not falling for your cute, shy act again!”

“You think I’m cute?” Jeremy murmured, batting his eyelashes.

“What the fuck did I just say?!” Vagabond snarled.

He started around the car, but Jeremy skittered around the side of it, hoping to make a loop around it to the drivers side. 

“Get back here, you little whore!” Vagabond hissed as he hurried around the front of the car. 

“No, thank you!” Jeremy countered, skirting around the trunk. 

Vagabond paused at the corner of the hood, seeming to understand Jeremy was going for the driver seat. His eyes narrowed and his body coiled. Jeremy hesitated next to the trunk. He was quick, but so was Vagabond. If Vagabond went over the hood, the straightest path, they’d get to the driver’s door at the same time. 

Sirens reminded Jeremy of the other problem he had. Vagabond’s eyes darted away and Jeremy dashed forward. Vagabond, quicker _mentally,_ did something Jeremy hadn’t expected: he went for the passenger door. He’d apparently assumed the sirens were for Jeremy (which was a fair assumption) and since he didn’t have a vehicle, decided to hitch a ride with the person about to flee the scene the quickest. 

“Get the hell out of my car!” Jeremy shouted as he fastened his seatbelt.

“No way in hell are you slipping me again!” Vagabond argued as he too fastened his seatbelt.

“Why are you the only unlucky thing in my life?!” Jeremy demanded as he started his car and whipped out of the parking lot.

“You’re the one who keeps dropping into my lap!” Vagabond protested, hitting the window button and twisting around to see the cops pursuing them.

“You’d like me in your lap,” Jeremy snorted, “You seemed to enjoy it last time anyway.”

Vagabond jerked his head around to look at him, red-faced.

“Y-You felt that?!” He nearly shrieked.

Jeremy grinned at him.

“Nope, thanks for telling me!” He sang delightedly as he squealed around a corner.

Vagabond was jarred against the door as he sputtered in embarrassment. 

“Ha ha, you have a boner for me!” Jeremy teased.

“N-No I don’t!” Vagabond shouted, “A-Anyone can get a boner f-from someone on their lap! I-It’s nothing t-to do with you!”

“Awe, that’s a shame,” Jeremy lamented.

“I-It is?” Vagabond prompted, looking almost hopeful.

“Yeah, I was sort of hoping you’d want to bang after this high-speed chase,” Jeremy laughed.

“Y-You’re lying again!” Vagabond accused, “Stop playing with me!”

He twisted around and unholstered a gun to fire at the pigs still chasing them. Jeremy supposed that was a fair reaction considering their history, but he absolute would fuck him if he wasn’t terrified the post-orgasm cuddles would be turned into post-orgasm death. _Then again..._ He glanced over at the man’s crotch, recalling the brief brush of the man’s sizable... _asset_ against him. _...might be worth it._

“Don’t shoot,” he instructed, “You don’t need to shoot. I’m gonna drive us out of this.”

Vagabond made an annoyed noise and holstered his gun. He started fidgeting.

“What were you stealing my car for anyway?” Jeremy grumbled as he wove through Los Santos, “Don’t you have a bike?”

“I was here for something else,” Vagabond huffed, “Saw your stupid car. Mogar wants one.”

“Why would you need to steal my fucking Specter??” Jeremy demanded, “Go buy one! They’re not that expensive!”

“It was spontaneous, okay?!” Vagabond shrieked looking like he suddenly snapped, “I wasn’t fucking thinking, I just did it! I know why now, it’s so the stupid universe could dump you in my fucking lap again! Fucking flying whore! Get me the fuck out of this fucking tin can!”

He went for the door handle, but Jeremy grabbed his jacket by the shoulder.

“Don’t, we’re going too fast!” He snapped, “You’ll die if you try! I’ll stop soon, I promise! Look, my luck will get us out soon, okay?”

Vagabond was vibrating, but he pulled back. Jeremy let go to grip the steering wheel again, eyes darting around for his luck to save them. Vagabond gripped Jeremy’s jacket as he twisted to look behind them again. Jeremy glanced down at where Vagabond’s hand was tightly fisted in his jacket. Was this actually comforting him? Jeremy shook his head and refocused on looking around. He spotted a familiar shop. _Perfect._

He whipped around a corner and took a sharp second turn into an alleyway where he parked behind a dumpster and hurried out of the car. He grabbed Vagabond’s hand and dragged him into the back of Fiona’s shop, locking the door behind them just in case. He pulled him along to the door through the front and out onto the shop floor. 

“What the fuck, Lil’ J??” Fiona demanded as Jeremy rushed forward to check through the front.

“Sorry, got into some trouble,” He muttered as he peeked through the glass door to watch the pigs zipping by.

“Your name isn’t Tim,” Vagabond grunted.

“You thought I’d give you lot my real name?” Jeremy scoffed, turning back toward him, “Give it a few minutes and it should be safe.”

He moved back toward Fiona, letting go of Vagabond’s hand. He pulled free the pouch of money he got from the gas station.

“Here, sorry for invading your shop,” he mumbled sheepishly, offering it to her.

“I suppose if you give me money, I can’t complain,” she snorted, taking the pouch, “Who’s your boyfriend?”

“Not my boyfriend, not important,” Jeremy hurriedly assured, “Don’t worry about him, he’s just leaving.”

Before he could turn to pointedly look at Vagabond, his hand was grabbed by the man and one half of a set of fuzzy handcuffs was closed on his wrist. He jerked his arm away, but it was too late, he was hooked to the Vagabond. _Again._ Vagabond dropped the packaging on the counter.

“I’d like to buy these, thank you,” He commented lightly, smirking at Jeremy.

Jeremy tugged at the bondage cuffs, glaring up at him.

“There is no way I’m going with you!” He hissed.

“22.54,” Fiona muttered.

Jeremy’s head whipped around.

“Fi, what the fuck?!” He demanded, “Help me!”

“Nah, this is funnier,” Fiona snorted, taking the cash Vagabond passed her.

“You can keep the change,” Vagabond added, “Thank you for your assistance. We’ll be going now.”

Jeremy tried to plant his feet, but Vagabond just hauled him up like he’d done on that fire escape.

“Put me down!” He huffed as Vagabond carried him back the way they’d come.

“Are you afraid of heights?” Vagabond wondered as he pushed through the back door, “Interesting for a flying whore.”

“I’m not afraid of heights!” Jeremy snapped, “And stop calling me a whore!”

“Why? That’s what you are,” Vagabond grumbled, “Keep shaking your ass, batting your pretty eyelashes at me to distract me.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Jeremy mumbled.

“Stop that,” Vagabond growled.

He dropped Jeremy down by the driver door as he opened it. Jeremy planted his feet again as Vagabond tried to shove him in the open door.

“No fucking way am I letting you drive my car!” He protested.

_“That’s_ your problem?” Vagabond snorted, pushing harder at Jeremy’s chest, “Get in the car.”

“You’re gonna freak out and drive us into a fucking wall or some shit!” Jeremy argued, bracing on the doorframe.

“I don’t panic when I’m driving,” Vagabond countered, now pushing with both hands, “Get in the fucking car!” 

“No, thank you!” Jeremy huffed.

Vagabond suddenly stopped pushing and gripped Jeremy’s face instead, smashing his mouth on Jeremy’s. _Oh god, his lips are so soft._ Vagabond’s free arm looped around the small of his back, pulling him closer while the cuffed hand cupped his jaw. Jeremy’s cuffed hand held Vagabond’s wrist lightly while the other rested on his shoulder. Vagabond guided him down and back like he was trying to lay him out like he had in that cop car as their lips mouthed at each other. They parted as Jeremy’s ass landed on the driver seat. 

“Y-You distracted me!” Jeremy accused, blushing brilliantly.

“Not so fun on the receiving end, is it?” Vagabond sneered pushing up, “Move, get in the other seat.”

“I can’t,” Jeremy grunted, “You’re in my way.”

Vagabond looked down at him and Jeremy suddenly felt tiny. Vagabond’s eyes trailed down his body and his free hand flitted toward Jeremy. _Well, it’s time to go all in and pray. At least if I die, I can go out with a bang._ Jeremy shifted and spread his legs to either side of Vagabond who swallowed as his hovering hand landed gently on Jeremy’s leg. It smoothed up Jeremy’s thigh slowly.

“Are you going to take what’s yours?” Jeremy breathed, body flushing with arousal.

Vagabond leaned over him, squeezing his thigh lightly.

“You are mine, aren’t you?” He mumbled, brushing his nose against Jeremy’s, “Been lookin’ everywhere for you.”

He kissed Jeremy’s cheek, sending a shiver through Jeremy.

“Then take your prize,” he whispered in his ear, “Don’t you deserve it after all the trouble you went through?”

“Yeah, I...I do, don’t I?” Vagabond murmured, pressing a gentle kiss below Jeremy’s jaw, “I...should get to have you.”

His free hand pushed up Jeremy’s shirt as his hips jerked, rubbing against Jeremy’s.

“I been waitin’ so long,” he huffed into Jeremy’s neck, “Y-You’re my toy, I deserve to play with you, d-don’t I?”

_Oh god, he’s gonna make me come in my fucking pants._ Jeremy got a hand between them to tug open Vagabond’s belt. Vagabond went for his as well and they clumsily kissed as they fumbled their pants open. Jeremy choked as he closed his hand around Vagabond’s cock. It felt just as big, if not bigger, than when it pressed against him through their jeans. 

Vagabond buried his face in Jeremy’s neck as their hands moved on each other. He moaned softly into Jeremy’s skin, sending shivers through him as they frantically chased each other’s orgasms. Their cuffed hands were clasped together tightly like they needed the support. 

Vagabond bit down on his neck and Jeremy’s back arched as he let out a high pitched whine of a moan. That was definitely going to leave a visible mark. Jeremy groaned at the thought, hips jerking up. Vagabond was claiming him, marking him. 

Vagabond came first, puffing out a tiny moan as he unclamped his teeth from Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy was right behind him, crying out as his head threw back and he jerked, coming over Vagabond’s hand and shirt as well as himself. 

“Goddamnit,” Vagabond panted as they struggled to catch their breath, “Geoff’s gonna kill me.”

_Who the fuck is Geoff??_ Vagabond pulled away from Jeremy, looking down at him. Jeremy blushed, looking away from Vagabond’s staring. He felt tiny again under Vagabond’s inquisitive gaze. The man brushed his knuckles across Jeremy’s red cheek. 

“I was starting to think I’d never get to touch you,” he murmured, hand twisting to cup Jeremy’s jaw as their foreheads bumped together.

“Are you-D-Did I convince you I’m useful enough to not get tortured and/or killed?” Jeremy asked hopefully.

Vagabond’s nose brushed his and he kissed him lightly.

“Maybe we could...work something out,” he mumbled.

Jeremy puffed out a relieved sigh and rubbed his face tiredly. Suddenly he was exhausted. Vagabond uncuffed them and cleaned up as well as he could. The tissues weren’t much help; they were both sporting obvious wet spots on their shirts. Vagabond gently guided him into the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt for him. Jeremy was too tired to wonder where he was being driven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That seems healthy.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy glanced between the gathered Fakes. Vagabond was there, of course, with his jacket zipped up over his wet spot. Kingpin, BrownMan, and Roadkill were too. The missing two were obviously a source of annoyance to the four there. Jeremy wondered if they knew he’d gotten the cuffs off already. He wondered if he was getting out of there alive.

“Alright, fuck it,” King grumbled, “We’ll start without them. You, kid, what’s your name?”

“Rimmy Tim,” Jeremy answered. 

“So, you’ve slipped us,” King grunted, “Twice. According to Vagabond you’re an escape artist and a thief. Anything you’d like to add to your resumé?”

“I’m proficient in Word and PowerPoint,” Jeremy offered, defaulting to sassy sarcasm in his anxious state.

“I’ll put that right under “doesn’t know how to stop running his mouth”,” King snorted. 

“There’s always one way to shut me up,” Jeremy mused, winking at him.

King held his hand out toward Roadkill who placed a tablet in it.

“Rimmy Tim, late twenties,” he read, “Larceny, burglary, fraud, assault, murder, armed robbery, shoplifting, carjacking, and extortion.”

He looked back up at Jeremy.

“Quite the resumé, right?” Jeremy laughed.

“I’m more interested in the fact you’re free _,”_ King snorted, “You’re a grifter, a thief, and an escape artist with no criminal record. Who do you know, kid?”

“Lady Luck,” Jeremy answered, “Things tend to just work out for me.”

“Uh-huh,” King grunted, handing the tablet back to Roadkill, “And landing on our bad side? Was that a turn of luck for you?”

“So you know how people carry rabbit feet for luck?” Jeremy muttered, “He-“

He jerked his chin at Vagabond.

“-is my _un_ lucky rabbit’s foot,” he concluded, “When he turns up, things go bad for me.”

Vagabond snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Really?” Kingpin mused, “Interesting, considering he says your luck still works around him.”

“Why are you asking me questions you already know the answer to??” Jeremy blurted before he could think better of it, “Torture me with knives, not boredom, old man.”

The other three snorted, trying to stifle laughter. _Laughter’s good. Okay, gods of luck, don’t fail me now._ Jeremy pulled his hands from behind his back and rolled his shoulders as he twirled the handcuffs on one finger.

“Must be old,” he taunted, sounding leagues more confident than he felt, “You’re so slow to notice things.”

“Oh, shit,” BrownMan laughed, “This kid just schooled you.”

“Quiet you,” King hissed.

_ Bang! _

The five jumped as the door slammed open, revealing Golden Boy who was bleeding or else his side was just covered in blood. But his hand was over it, so it seemed like he was injured.

“Looks like the fun’s over,” Jeremy muttered.

The other four rushed to Gold’s side.

“M-Micool, th-they got him,” he wheezed.

_That doesn’t sound good._ They ushered the guy out of the room, closing the door. Jeremy didn’t bother trying to run off. This was a terrible time. They’d probably just grab him immediately. He wouldn’t mind if Vagabond grabbed him again though.

The good news was, Jeremy was in the clear. He relaxed significantly, puffing out a relieved sigh. _Thank you, gods of luck, thank you!_ He was upside down in the chair, handcuffed and picking the lock again, when the Fakes reentered. Gold was looking much better. _Possibly not injured then._

“What the bloody hell is he doing?” He grunted.

“Practicing,” Jeremy answered as the cuffs came off, “Never know when you’ll need to pick a lock upside down. I can give blowjobs upside down too.”

He winked. 

“Wow, you weren’t kiddin’, V,” King muttered, “He really does flirt all the time.”

“Part of my charm,” Jeremy snorted, putting the cuffs back on, “So when can I start working on this rescue mission?”

“You’re agreeing to help?” Kingpin questioned.

“As long as you’re offering my freedom,” Jeremy answered, “And a clean slate. Everyone walks away after I get the little wolf cub out of his cage.”

“We can agree with that,” King assured him, “V, get him out of his cuffs and meet us in the war room.”

He led the others out while Vagabond moved toward him to unlock the cuffs. Jeremy pulled them free before he could reach him and lifted onto a handstand. 

“Not sure why I bothered,” Vagabond grunted, “Get on your feet.”

“Awe, you’re no fun,” Jeremy pouted, “Don’t you wanna see my resumé up close and personal for yourself? Don’t you want to see my skills, Mr. Vagabond?”

He spread his legs midair and Vagabond cleared his throat.

“This is, uh, n-not the place for that,” he muttered.

Jeremy cartwheeled to his feet. Now that he knew he wouldn’t die, all he could think about was banging the guy. No more playing, no more pretending he wasn’t crushing on him super hard. Hell, a clean slate with FAHC? They could even _date._ Jeremy ran his hands up Vagabond’s chest, over his shoulders.

“What, you worried they’ll come in and want to share me?” He teased.

Vagabond took his arms, pulling them away.

“You need to stop,” he grunted, “Th-They can’t know we...w-were, um, ph-physical.”

_Physical. What a dork._ He pushed Jeremy’s arms to his side.

“Besides, we...can’t do that again,” he murmured, clearing his throat again, “That was a bad idea.”

“Why?” Jeremy wondered, “It’s not like we hurt anyone.”

“Yes, well, it was very unprofessional,” Vagabond insisted, “And besides you’re working for us now, it would be wrong.”

“Working _with,”_ Jeremy grumbled, crossing his arms, “Fine, let’s just go.”

_You started it! With your desperate eyes and your fucking sinful mouth! Stupid asshole!_ Vagabond looked like he wanted to say something else, but didn’t, instead leading Jeremy from the room. He led him to a conference room of sorts and Jeremy looked around at the maps and whiteboards on the walls. _So this is where they plan heists. How exciting._ It was good for them Jeremy had no interest in selling their plans to anyone.

“Sit,” King grunted.

“No thanks, I work better standing,” Jeremy murmured as he came around the table, “And I work _best_ laying. I can show you if you’d like. Oh, that’s an easy one.”

He pointed at the blueprint laid out in front of King. It was laying next to an aerial map of the building.

“I already know how to get in there,” he assured them, “Have a medic standing by over at the pier nearby. I’ll get him there. Better make this tomorrow night, I need to scout tonight to be sure everything’s where I left it. What’d you guys do to piss of Ferris though?”

“Ferris?” King prompted.

“The owner of that warehouse,” Jeremy answered, tapping the map, “New leader of the Anarchists.”

_ Bang! _

Jeremy jumped in surprise as King slammed his fist on the table. 

“West must’ve fucking died,” the man growled, “Now the new leader doesn’t know what’s what.”

“He’s about to learn,” Roadkill muttered darkly.

“He _is_ pretty new, I think,” Jeremy admitted, “Heard about it last week when someone mentioned doing a job for him.”

“He’s about to get a message loud and clear,” King grumbled, “V, take shortstop to the warehouse.”

“Yes, sir,” Vagabond murmured, standing up.

He gripped Jeremy’s jacket on the shoulder and started dragging him to the door.

“Ooh, I like when you’re rough with me,” Jeremy cooed.

“Stop that,” Vagabond growled.

Everyone behind them snickered as they passed through the door. They didn’t talk as Vagabond drove him to the warehouse in his Specter. He got out, which was unsurprising and leaned against the driver’s door while Jeremy went off to investigate the warehouse. He preferred doing this on the night shift, but he didn’t think King would be keen on letting him do things whenever he wanted. Obviously the whole crew was on edge, wanting to get back number six, but King had been particularly agitated. 

Jeremy climbed up to the roof of the warehouse to check if he could still get in the top windows. It was still a simple latch lock, but the layout inside the building had changed. Most notably there was a closed off area Jeremy didn’t recall there being before. Normally he’d guess this was meant to be an office space, but the blood trail leading inside seemed to indicate something more sinister. _So that’s where the wolf is._

There were too many people about to risk going in to check the lock, he’d have to bring all his tools just to be sure. That much blood though, Jeremy probably couldn’t get him into the rafters. He’d have to be pretty injured to bleed that much. They needed to go out one of the doors. There was one door now blocked by a shelf that could work, provided the shelf wasn’t bolted down. Or maybe it’d be better to bring a medic in and stabilize him to get him in the rafters. But he’d still be injured and Jeremy would have to worry about yet another body. 

“‘Ey! I don’t wanna hear no ‘scuses!” 

Jeremy’s eyes darted over to the loud voice’s owner. A tall, thin man with dirty blonde wavy hair to his shoulders. He looked like he came out of some 70’s gangster style movie. Especially his tacky plum suit with the silky floral print shirt. He even had those old style aviator-sequel sunglasses that looked like you got no protection from the sun, but saw everything in sepia tone. Jeremy rolled his eyes. _This must be Ferris._

“The wolf gets out tonight or we gonna be crawlin’ with Fakes, ya dig?” Ferris explained.

Jeremy resisted the urge to roll his eyes super hard. But that was really bad news. It meant rescuing Mogar had to be moved up and that Ferris knew damn well he’d crossed the Fakes. Jeremy hurried back to his Specter.

“We need to go,” he announced, “Our time frame has just shortened.”

They got in the car and Vagabond pulled out.

“Is he okay?” He asked quietly.

His hands were tight on the steering wheel.

“Alive,” Jeremy muttered, “But he’s lost a lot of blood. And they plan to move him tonight.”

Vagabond slammed on the brakes and whipped his head around to Jeremy.

“What?!” He demanded, “Where?! Why?!”

“I don’t know, dude!” Jeremy exclaimed, “I just overheard Ferris telling off one of his minions!”

“He’s there?!” Vagabond growled, eyes flashing dangerous.

“Uh, y-yes? I mean, I think it was him?” Jeremy offered.

Vagabond hit the gas and whipped the car into a u-turn.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Jeremy sputtered, “Don’t do this, man, this is a terrible idea!”

“I have quite a lot of those,” Vagabond answered, voice dark and cold.

He headed straight for the warehouse and Jeremy had seconds to pray to the gods of luck and fortune. _Please, please let this work out!_ Vagabond crashed through the big doors of the warehouse and right into none other than Mr. Tacky Suit himself. Then he drifted sideways and ran into the minions to one side and threw it in reverse to get the ones on the opposite side.

“You go to Michael,” Vagabond ordered, as he put the car in park, “I’ll get the rest of them.”

Jeremy grabbed the gun in his glove box and hurried out his door as Vagabond unholstered his gun and got out of his. Jeremy rushed for that new enclosed area, gun first and manage to only run into a few guards that were easily dispatched. He kicked the door in and found two guards holding two guns that were pointed at Mogar who frankly looked dead. 

“You two wanna get out of this alive and untortured?” Jeremy huffed, breathless from running, “The other person out there? That’s the Vagabond. Now I suggest you make a quick exit out that back door covered by the shelf. Unless you’d rather wait for him to catch up.”

The two ran for it and Jeremy tucked his gun away to move to Mogar’s side. He had a very bad looking wound in his side that they hadn’t even bothered to bandage. Jeremy took off his jacket and tied it tightly around Mogar who stirred with a grunt.

“F-Fucking fucker fuck!” He hissed, “What the f-fuck?!”

“Sorry, dude,” Jeremy muttered as he moved to hoist the man up, “Most of your blood is outside your body. I’m trying to keep the rest still in.”

“T-Tim?” Mogar huffed as Jeremy carried him, “Lil’ f-flyin’ whore?”

Jeremy sighed heavily.

“Yeah, I guess that’s me,” he grumbled.

“F-Fuck.”

“That about sums it up,” Jeremy snorted.

“Lissen man, yer alrigh’,” Mogar slurred, “I t-totally voted t-to keep you. Why’s yer face all w-wobbly?”

“You’re delirious and hallucinating from blood loss,” Jeremy grunted as he got back to the car, “Just hang on, buddy. Vagabond?”

“I’m here,” Vagabond spoke up behind Jeremy.

Jeremy jumped in surprise.

“Don’t sneak up on me,” he grumbled, “Let’s go, he needs a hospital, fast.”

Other than Mogar having to sit in his lap because the Specter has no back seat, the trip to the hospital was uneventful. FAHC arrived quickly and after King made sure everyone was alive, he pulled Jeremy aside.

“You’re free to go now,” he assured him, “But no second chances. You cross us again, no luck will save you. Do you understand?”

Jeremy nodded, too tired and anxious to come up with a quip for this. He went to retrieve his keys from Vagabond who held them out. Jeremy took them, but Vagabond didn’t let go right away. His eyes bored into Jeremy’s. Jeremy blushed, looking down and away and Vagabond let go of the keys.

“S-See ya never, I hope,” Jeremy joked nervously, “I-I don’t wanna get killed anyway. I-I mean if you weren’t going to kill me it’d be fine. I-If you wanted to see me I mean.”

He cleared his throat and Vagabond seemed like he wanted to say something, but was struggling.

“Yeah...see ya never,” he finally muttered.

_So that’s a hard “no” from the Vagabond then._ He turned away to join the other Fakes and Jeremy turned away to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “That’s a no from me, dawg.” Vagabond, 2020


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of the garage door opening practically echoed through the house.

Jeremy would liked to have known why exactly the owner of the house was returning partway through him burglarizing it. He had been told _very_ firmly by his client that the owner would be out all night. Of course he omitted the fact about a crazy knife criminal being the owner too (there were knives fucking everywhere). Not to mention he’d had no idea where the safe was, sending Jeremy all over the house (which was where Jeremy found all the knives). Jeremy was gonna murder the little amateur weasel that sent him there. After he paid Jeremy for the hard drive.

Jeremy tucked it away and carefully closed the painting the safe was behind before he made for the window. He started to push it open, but it stuck. He pushed a bit more firmly, but the thing wouldn’t budge. _What the fuck?! This is the window I came in, I know it works!_

The sound of a door closing sounded like the lid of his coffin closing.

The person who owned this house was likely a very dangerous criminal with no loved one to explain why there was a second person in their house. So they wouldn’t be cautious about shooting first. Or more likely _knifing_ first with the excessive amount of knives everywhere. _Like seriously, what sort of extra motherfucker needs that many knives??_

Jeremy ducked behind the desk as footsteps drew nearer. Jeremy tried to keep his breath even as the footsteps stopped next to the open door of the office.

_Shit._ Had it been open when he’d left to check the rest of the house? He couldn’t remember. The person stepped through the door and closed it behind them. Meaning Jeremy was now trapped in a room with a crazy knife criminal. And with the windows stuck, the only way out was through the door they’d just closed.

They were going for the windows, probably seeing that one was unlocked and the sensor light was off. Jeremy’s best chance at escape was to bolt for the door. Otherwise he’d just be waiting for crazy knife person to check the room and easily find him. Especially since they’d likely check the safe which was right by Jeremy’s hiding spot. So there was only one thing for it. 

_Please, gods of luck and fortune, please let this work out well for me._

Jeremy moved around the desk and dashed for the door. He grabbed the handle and twisted, but it was apparently locked. _Shit._ Crazy knife person was on him before he could twist the lock. They slapped their hand over Jeremy’s mouth and looped an arm around his middle.

“Do you have any idea how badly you just fucked up, little thief?” Vagabond growled in his ear.

Jeremy’s eyes went wide. _Oh shit. Oh, that explains the knives. And the window not opening. And the door not opening. Unlucky rabbit’s foot._ He fumbled for the hand not over his mouth and threaded his fingers through Vagabond’s, squeezing his hand.

“Rimmy Tim?” Vagabond grunted.

Jeremy nodded as well as he could around Vagabond’s hand. Vagabond moved his hand.

“Okay, okay, I-I can explain!” Jeremy blurted.

“I was coming,” Vagabond breathed in his ear, “In-In front of the others, th-they could’ve heard, that’s all. I was busy, b-but I w-was going to come for you.“

His hand brushed over over Jeremy’s hip and he puffed out a shaky breath in his ear. _Oh. Oh! Oh, shit! He thinks I-??_ Vagabond pressed a kiss below his jaw as his hand moved over Jeremy’s hip to his belt buckle.

“N-No, no! W-Wait!” Jeremy sputtered, “I-I was sent h-here t-to steal something!”

Vagabond froze against him.

“N-Not that I’m complaining!” Jeremy hastened to assure him, “B-But I d-didn’t want to be d-dishonest.”

Vagabond hesitated before tugging open Jeremy’s belt.

“This is...okay?” He murmured.

“Yes!” Jeremy agreed enthusiastically.

Vagabond hastened to undo Jeremy’s jeans, pressing more kisses over his neck. He was struggling a bit to get Jeremy’s jeans down one-handed because he wouldn’t let his right hand let go of Jeremy’s left. Jeremy quickly helped with his free hand and together they got his jeans and boxers off his hips. Vagabond’s left hand groped his bare ass and he let out another shaky puff of air. He reluctantly let go of Jeremy’s hand finally to get something from his jacket.

It was lube apparently, if the quiet click of the cap opening was any indication. Jeremy bit his lip as Vagabond’s fingers rubbed over his asshole. It was a bit dark, he wondered if he could see properly. The worry was quickly squashed as Vagabond pressed a finger inside him. It was quick, pressing all the way to his knuckle with little hesitance and even less resistance. But well, the first was always easy for Jeremy. 

Jeremy panted against the door as Vagabond fingered him pretty quickly. Though he often appeared hesitant, even almost innocent, he at least knew what he was doing to some degree. Jeremy was grateful, he was never a good teacher. Vagabond started to pull his fingers away as he undid his belt. He fumbled the condom, having to catch it as it slipped from his lube-y fingers. Jeremy bit his tongue to stop from giggling at the dork. 

Once it was on and covered in lube, he shifted, guiding himself into Jeremy who grunted, but puffed out a few calming breaths to stay relaxed. Vagabond had to bend his knees slightly to reach Jeremy, a phenomenon Jeremy was used to, but still got a little embarrassed over. His forehead dropped to Jeremy’s shoulder as he slowly pressed inside him, moaning softly. When they were pressed fully together, his hand slammed into the door, causing Jeremy to jump a bit. 

“Tell me when you’re ready,” he growled through his teeth.

His hips were twitching like he couldn’t wait. Jeremy really wanted to play with him. He wanted to know how desperate and aggressive he could get Vagabond. But he was too impatient and too fucking _full_ to wait. He needed to do this _now._ He opened his mouth to blurt just that, but Vagabond cut him off.

“My...m-my name is Ryan,” he whispered, pressing his cheek to Jeremy’s, “M-May I...know your’s?”

_Oh my god. What a fucking dork._

“Yes, you may,” Jeremy assured him, turning his head to speak in his ear, “It’s Jeremy. You’ve been very patient, haven’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” Ryan mumbled, “I’ve been so busy...wanted t-to play with you, b-but I...I had to wait.”

“Well, there’s no need for that now,” Jeremy breathed, lips brushing over his ear, “Take what belongs to you, _Ryan.”_

Ryan groaned, hips immediately moving, sending Jeremy up onto his toes. His free hand roamed all over Jeremy while the other stayed braced on the door. He drove into Jeremy like he was trying to prove something, groaning and panting in Jeremy’s ear. 

“S-Say it again,” he huffed, “T-Tell me y-you’re mine.”

“I-I’m yours, Ryan,” Jeremy panted.

Ryan bit down in about the same place as last time and Jeremy groaned as he arched into Ryan’s hard thrusts. Jeremy cried out as the angle changed just enough for Ryan to rub against his prostate. Ryan’s hand moved on the door to lay over Jeremy’s, fingers lacing through his and he squeezed tightly. His thrusting got a bit sloppy and he moaned right in Jeremy’s ear as he came. Jeremy shuddered at the sound. He breathed harshly against Jeremy’s neck for a moment before hastening to get a hand around Jeremy’s cock. 

“S-Sorry,” he muttered, moving his hand quickly.

_Seriously, who told the crazy knife guy he was allowed to be so damn dorky and adorable??_ Jeremy let out a sharp cry as he came against the door. They both slumped against it, breathing harshly. Ryan pressed gentle kisses all over Jeremy’s neck.

“You’re gonna leak,” Jeremy pointed out as Ryan’s cock slipped out of him.

“R-Right,” Ryan muttered, clearing his throat.

He did a lot of that around Jeremy. He pulled back to remove the condom and moved to toss it in a nearby trash can. Jeremy moved away from the door, wincing as he yanked his jeans up. 

“You fuck hard, dude,” he grunted.

“S-Sorry,” Ryan mumbled as he moved back beside him, “Would you like s-some pain killers?”

“Hell no,” Jeremy snorted, “I like being able to feel it.”

“Masochist,” Ryan teased.

They fell quiet and Jeremy moved over to the window to confirm what he already knew. He slid it open with no trouble and glared at it as he slid it back down. _Listen here gods of luck, I don’t know what the hell you’re trying to pull, but I’m fucking watching you._

“Hey, what were you trying to steal?” Ryan suddenly asked as he joined him at the window.

“I didn’t _try_ anything,” Jeremy grumbled.

He pulled the hard drive from his jacket. Ryan’s hand clamped down on his wrist. 

“Ow, fuck!” He hissed, “What??”

“You have to come with me,” Ryan announced.

He dragged Jeremy from the room, down the stairs to the garage. Jeremy put the hard drive away so he wouldn’t drop and ruin it. Ryan pushed a helmet on his head and tightened the strap under his chin.

“What’s going on?” Jeremy grunted, muffled by the helmet.

“I don’t know what I can tell you,” Ryan muttered as he got on his bike, “I have to talk to the others first.”

Jeremy got on the bike behind him, but was very worried about seeing the Fakes again. He had been told very clearly not to cross them. And yet that was exactly what he did. Accidentally, but he had a feeling they didn’t care about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😉


	6. Chapter 6

The Fakes didn’t bother cuffing Jeremy this round.

“Rimmy Tim, you said you understood,” King spoke cool and quiet.

Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest.  _Oh god, I’m about to die._

“Well, I missed you,” he joked, “I accidentally broke into Vagabond’s house so we could flirt some more. Maybe you’ll follow through this round?”

He spread his legs as wide as he could in the chair. The tension in the room was so palpable Jeremy thought he could choke on it. That hard drive had something major on it. _Oh, what did you get yourself into, Jeremy?_ He wasn’t sure praying to the gods of luck was gonna work this time.

“Tough crowd today,” he joked, “So...a beat up old nun walks into a bar, orders a shot. Bartender says “sure, but I gotta say, you look like hell, sister”. The n-“

“You had no idea you broke into Vagabond’s place until he caught you?” King interrupted.

“No, but it definitely explained all the knives I found,” Jeremy snorted, “I might’ve figured it out from that eventually.”

“You were hired to steal this,” King guessed, holding up the hard drive, “You have no idea what’s on it?”

“No, I had no reason to ask,” Jeremy pointed out, “I’m hired to steal a lot of hard drives and flash drives. I never ask what’s on it.”

“Information is the number one commodity in the world,” King countered, “You could get lots of money for whatever you found on it.”

“It’s the number one way to get your throat slit by a crazy knife guy too,” Jeremy sneered, “I don’t ask for information, because I don’t want to die to whatever trigger-happy psycho thinks they own it.”

King walked toward him in a very even, calm pace that sent shards of icy fear through Jeremy’s blood.  _ Well, it’s been a good run. At least I got a great dicking before I died. _ Jeremy looked up at his certain death. Death pulled his gun from his holster and pressed it against Jeremy’s forehead. Jeremy puffed out a breath as he looked into those deep, cold blues. He was stranded in an ocean, body tiring out. He was sinking, running out of breath and life. He was going to die.

“Answer truthfully,” Death spoke quietly, “And I may spare your life.”

Jeremy did not dare to hope.

“Do you know what’s on this hard drive?” Death questioned softly, gently.

“No, I do not,” Jeremy answered.

The gun pulled away from Jeremy’s skin and holstered on King’s right hip.

“Who hired you?” He asked.

“Guy named Stray,” Jeremy grunted, shrugging, “That’s what he goes by anyway.”

“You are going to help us find out exactly what he’s doing,” King announced, “In return, we will once again let you go. After we take one of your fingers.”

“Well, as long as it’s not one of the ones I use to finger myself,” Jeremy agreed.

“You really have no filter, do you?” King snorted.

“Not in the presence of such a handsome man,” Jeremy joked, winking.

“Kid, you really gotta turn it down,” King muttered, “You’re too cute, you might actually end up in my bed.”

Jeremy blushed crimson.

“S-Sorry,” he mumbled, dropping eye contact.

“Give, but can’t take,” King mused, “How adorable.”

Jeremy’s face was hotter than the sun. King just laughed at him and moved for the door.

“Well, V, coordinate with your ward and get that information,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Ryan answered.

The others filed out as Ryan approached him.

“Give me your phone,” he instructed.

Jeremy stood as he unlocked it and handed it over. 

“Why’d he call me your ward?” He wondered as Ryan tapped in his phone.

“You’re my responsibility,” Ryan murmured as he took out his own phone, “It’s my job to keep you out of trouble and in line.”

“Oh, boy,” Jeremy muttered, eyebrows going up, “You got your work cut out for you.”

“Tell me about it,” Ryan snorted, handing him his phone back, “When were you meant to meet your client?”

“Right after,” Jeremy answered, “I never hold hot items. Too risky.”

“He’s waiting for you somewhere?” Ryan guessed.

“Yes, probably about to start getting worried,” Jeremy confirmed, checking his watch.

“Then let’s go meet up with him,” Ryan suggested, “Wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.”

“Whatever you say, sir!” Jeremy barked, snapping off a salute.

Ryan gave him a dry look and Jeremy just grinned.

~

“Give me the drive,” Jeremy muttered, holding out his hand, “Shouldn’t take long.”

“You think you’re going in there alone,” Ryan guessed, crossing his arms.

“No, I  _ know _ I am,” Jeremy countered, “He’ll bolt if he sees you.”

“And I’m supposed to trust that you’ll do what you’re told?” Ryan scoffed, “That you’ll get the information and relay it truthfully?”

“Yes, because I don’t want to die,” Jeremy answered plainly.

“I’m not letting you go in there alone,” Ryan insisted, “You’re my responsibility, remember?”

“I don’t need protection,” Jeremy snorted, “I can handle myself.”

“It isn’t protection,” Ryan dismissed, “It’s partnership. The Fakes don’t do things alone.”

_“I_ am not a Fake!” Jeremy snapped, “And I’m _never_ going to be! Give me the fucking hard drive!”

Ryan looked taken aback, but he handed it over. Jeremy took it and turned away, puffing out calming breaths as he made for the club entrance. He was very tired.

In less than half an hour, Jeremy was back at the bike.

“So someone called Marcus hired someone called Poppy who hired Stray to hire me,” Jeremy announced, “Marcus happens to be a member of the Crimson Tigers, which just recently came under new management.”

Ryan’s eyebrows came together.

“Someone’s killing off gang leaders,” he muttered, “And using the new leaders to cross us.”

“So they don’t get implicated in the crime, I guess,” Jeremy reasoned, “They want to separate themselves from these incidents. Probably because they don’t want to eat knife.”

Ryan hummed thoughtfully as he pulled out his phone to call someone.

“Yes, sir,” he greeted the other person, confirming it was King, “Rimmy got the information.”

He quickly relayed everything Jeremy told him. He frowned as he listened to King a moment.

“Yes, sir,” he finally answered, “Good night.”

He hung up.

“Let’s go,” he grunted, mounting his bike, “I’m to take you home for now, but King wants to speak to you later.”

“Great,” Jeremy grumbled as he climbed on behind Ryan, “More talks with death incarnate.”

He pulled the helmet back on and Ryan zipped away. Jeremy realized he didn’t have to tell Ryan where his place was which was mildly (utterly) terrifying. Ryan walked him to his door when they got there, eyes darting around like he was looking for threats.

“Do you...want to come inside?” Jeremy offered as he opened his door.

Ryan nodded and followed him in. He moved through Jeremy’s apartment, checking the locks on the windows and the usual places bugs are planted. Jeremy just shuffled into his bedroom and got ready for bed. Once Ryan was finished, Jeremy walked him back to his door. Ryan hesitated.

“Jeremy, why do you not want to be on the crew?” He asked carefully.

“I don’t do crews,” Jeremy answered tiredly, “I prefer to work alone.”

“May I ask why?” Ryan pressed.

“Only if you tell me why you don’t want the others to know about us,” Jeremy countered.

Ryan looked away.

“Well, good night then,” he murmured.

He was pink-faced as he leaned forward to press a light kiss to Jeremy’s lips. Jeremy was also pink-faced, heart fluttering in his chest like a massive butterfly as Ryan’s lips pressed gently to his. Once they parted, he opened the door for Ryan.

“Good night, Ryan,” he mumbled.

“Good night, Jeremy,” Ryan returned.

Jeremy closed the door and locked it. He slid the deadbolt in place. The doorknob rattled as Ryan tested it from the outside.

“Sorry, just checking!” He called through the door.

“That’s very considerate!” Jeremy called back.

“See you tomorrow!”

“Yeah, see you then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jeremy sweats*


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy sat across the desk from King. He was on the phone, looking rather stressed out. Jeremy wished Ryan had come in with him. King was scary. No,  _ Vagabond _ was scary. Kingpin was fucking terrifying.

“Then I suggest you find out,” King spoke coolly, “Get back to me when you do.”

He hung up and put his phone down. He looked at Jeremy who tried not to cower in fear.

“The information you gave Vagabond, it was true?” King questioned.

“As far as I know,” Jeremy confirmed, “And as far as Stray knows too. He was telling the truth.”

“And did he suspect the hard drive was a fake?”

“No, he barely looked at it before putting it away,” Jeremy answered, “I don’t think he knows what’s on it either. I’m not sure he even knows you lot are involved.“

“Yes, that would make sense,” King murmured, “They did this through a lengthy chain of command for a reason, after all.”

He sat forward, bracing his forearms on the desk.

“Do you have any idea who’s behind all this?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Jeremy.

“Er, no?” Jeremy offered, “I mean, how should I know? They’re  _your_ enemy, not mine. And it’s not like I get involved with gangs if I can help it. Shouldn’t  _ you _ have an idea?”

“I have a few,” King assured him, “I was just curious about your opinion.”

“Aww, how sweet of you,” Jeremy simpered, “Making me feel important.”

“Of course I want to flatter you,” King mused, “It’s the best way to get you on board. You’re good, kid. I want you on my team.”

Jeremy started to say “no, thank you”, but King cut him off.

“Before you reject the offer, I’d like to explain something to you,” he muttered, “About how recruitment works around here and about how we’ve been discussing your arrival.”

Jeremy frowned.  _My arrival?_

“When we first met you, we were probably going to kill you,” King admitted, “You’d seen our faces, you’d seen Vagabond’s especially, but you slipped away before we could decide for sure. The second meeting, we hadn’t noticed you yet, but when Vagabond came back, we discussed potentially recruiting you. We hadn’t decided for certain because we wanted to speak with you first, but the tentative vote was 50/50 on recruitment versus death or other punishment.”

“Who was on my side?” Jeremy really wanted to know.

King gave him a dry look and Jeremy went quiet.  _It’s probably best I don’t know, actually._

“When we finally found you again, we weren’t all present, we couldn’t possibly decide,” King explained, “We would’ve waited for Nice Dynamite for the vote, but someone vouched for you. In FAHC, if one of us vouches for a potential recruit, it bypasses the need for a vote. But it also means the one who vouched for the recruit is now responsible for that recruit. If you fail,  _they_ fail.”

_ Interesting... _

“Recruitment in this manner happens all the time,” King continued, “Because we trust each other’s judgement. Dozens of background employees have been recruited this way, simply because it’s easier than trying to get everyone together. Literal dozens.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Jeremy grunted.

“Because despite this method being common,  _your_ recruitment is not,” King answered, “First of all, we’ve never recruited someone who slipped us twice. Secondly, we’ve never continued to pursue recruitment after being crossed. Third...well, here’s the deal. I’ve vouched for over 20 recruits. Roadkill is about 15. Golden Boy is at a dozen. Mogar and BrownMan are both under ten. Vagabond on the other hand...”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

“He’s only vouched for one recruit,” King muttered, “You.”

Jeremy’s other eyebrow joined the first. Then he blushed, eyes darting away.  _ That can’t just be for my luck! Ryan thinks I’m that good?? _

“I can see by your red face you realize what a compliment that is,” King mused, “So I don’t have to explain the gravity of the faith he’s put in you. V believes in you. He thinks you belong with us. Coming from him, there’s no higher praise. Hell, he still doubts half of the main crew and all of b team. So this is important.”

Jeremy nodded dumbly, unsure what else to do.  _Why didn’t he say anything?_

“Can I...think about it?” Jeremy mumbled.

“Of course,” King assured him, “This is a big step, kid. You’d be stepping out of the minor league, I wouldn’t expect you to decide right away. But you’re good, really, the rest of us agree with Vagabond’s endorsement.”

“You were  _just_ threatening me with a gun,” Jeremy pointed out.

_ Why the hell did I just say that?? Do I have a death wish?? _

“I’ll tell you a secret, kid,” King muttered as he moved his mouse on his desk and looked at his monitor, “I only kill with my dominant hand.”

He lifted his left hand and wiggled his fingers. Jeremy recalled the gun being in his right hand.  _So he wasn’t going to kill me, he just wanted me to think he would._

“Now get out,” King grumbled.

Jeremy got up to leave. He hurried to the garage where his freshly fixed up Specter was waiting. His hand was on the door handle when he was accosted.

“What did he say?” Ryan spoke, suddenly behind Jeremy.

Jeremy jumped, nearly slamming his knee into the car. He whirled around, smacking Ryan’s arm.

“What did I say about sneaking up on me??” He huffed, smacking his arm again, “Je- _sus_! He said I should join up because apparently someone who has literally never vouched for anyone, vouched for me.”

He crossed his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He grumbled, “That’s a very big deal!”

Ryan looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I...was afraid you’d think...” he mumbled, “That I-I did it for...i-immoral reasons.”

“Oh,” Jeremy grunted, “Well, did you?”

“No, you’re actually quite good at what you do,” Ryan denied, “Even if you are an infuriating, mouthy little shit.”

“I would think you’d like my mouthiness,” Jeremy teased, grinning.

Ryan’s eyes flicked down to his lips then away as he cleared his throat.

“The recruitment is why they can’t know,” he muttered under his breath, “They will definitely think I vouched for you for immoral reasons.”

“Do you actually want me to join?” Jeremy questioned.

Ryan hesitated.

“I do, but...” he murmured, “Y-You probably... We shouldn’t... _ see _ each other if you do.”

“Yeah, we probably shouldn’t,” Jeremy agreed, “Which means I’m more inclined to reject the offer.”

Ryan’s eyes jerked back to him and he stepped closer.

“Y-You want to continue?” He asked, eyes and voice filled with hope.

_ God, he’s cute when he’s all desperate. _

“Obviously,” Jeremy snorted.

Ryan brightened, grinning widely. Jeremy could’ve gone blind from the sudden brightness. Ryan glanced around the garage before kissing him. He rubbed their noses together when they parted.  _So cute!_ Jeremy surged forward to kiss him more firmly. Ryan held his face in one hand as he kissed him deeply.  _ Give and take, back and forth.  _ Jeremy groaned softly. Ryan abruptly pushed him away firmly and cleared his throat.

“W-We can’t-th-this is a bad place,” he mumbled, eyes darting around.

“Definitely,” Jeremy agreed dazedly, “Anyway, I should go, I have something to do.”

“Wait, I told you why,” Ryan pointed out, “You said you’d tell me why you don’t join crews.”

Jeremy flipped his keys around in his hand a moment, not looking at him.

“I got tired of being a lucky rabbit’s foot,” he finally murmured, “It was like my skill meant nothing, they only wanted me so they could have my luck. So when I moved out here, I decided no more crews, no more letting people use me for my luck.”

“That...sucks,” Ryan muttered, “I’m sorry that happened. If it’s any help, we don’t care about your luck that much. It’s useful, sure, but your skills are much more valuable.”

_I knew it. _ Jeremy blushed, brushing his hand over his hair.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, “But I dunno. I’ve been solo for a long time, not sure I’ll be any good on a crew. I’m probably more trouble than I’m worth.”

“Probably,” Ryan agreed.

He laughed and Jeremy whacked his arm.

“You asshole,” he snorted, “I’m going home.”

Ryan waved him off as he left the garage. Jeremy wasn’t that sure what he was going to decide. He didn’t want to stop seeing Ryan, but the idea of better jobs and more money was very appealing. Plus he liked the idea of being in a crew that wanted him for him, not his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making Geoff scary in my stories. 😂


	8. Chapter 8

“-Marcus in CT said their new leader, Bailey Bluff, is in some serious shit too.”

Jeremy paused where he was crawling in the rafters. _Sorry,_ wh _at was that?_ He peeked down in the warehouse where some West Blade members were gathered around a table. _Playing poker, maybe?_

“I heard the Anarchists were too!” Someone else spoke up, putting down a whiskey glass.

“Ferris got popped ‘cause of it,” someone agreed around a cigarette, “I heard it was the Vagabond. Not that you need that much to get rid of 86 Ferris, the little weasel.”  


“Son of a bitch could play blackjack though,” the dealer snorted.

“We need to get out of here,” one of them muttered, “Kicker’s gonna get us all fuckin’ popped. We’re better off goin’ fuckin’ legit.”

“Whoa, X, that’s dangerous talk,” whiskey guy snorted.

“We’re better off as cashiers than crossing the Fakes,” X grumbled.

_ Thump! _

The players all jumped in surprise as Jeremy dropped onto the table.

“Hello there, lovely folks,” he greeted, “I think I might be able to help you.”

After a few conversations, Jeremy made a phone call. 

“Rimmy?” Ryan greeted, “Why are you calling me?”

“Well, you’re my handler,” Jeremy snorted, “I’m down here at the docks with the West Blades. They just recently got a new leader they think is trying to cross the Fakes, sound familiar?”

“Another one?” Ryan muttered, “Alright, send me the address we’ll head down there.”

“You got it, boss!” Jeremy chirped, “Do you want to know what I’m wearing?”

“Rimmy, you’re on speakerphone,” King spoke up.

“So is that a yes?” Jeremy muttered, “Because I wore my favorite panties today. They’ve got floral lace.”

There was a beat of silence where he almost thought they hung up on him.

“What color are they?” BrownMan chimed in from a distance.

Someone (presumably Ryan) hung up before he could answer. He laughed at what he imagined Ryan’s annoyed face to look like before he rejoined the Blades.

“So, they’re on their way,” he announced, sitting at the table, “Who’s up for a round, eh?”

Jeremy was laughing and joking with the Blades when the Fakes arrived.

“Just in time to see me win, lovelies,” he chirped, “Straight flush, me beauties. X, you know you can’t top that.”

“Damnit, Rimmy!” X huffed, throwing down his hand, “That’s it, I’m goin’ legit.”

“You keep saying that, I’m starting to think you don’t mean it,” Jeremy laughed as he pulled in his winnings, “I mean, I keep telling you guys-“

“Never doubt Rimmy Tim,” the players and the gang collected around the table grumbled together.

“I always win in the end,” Jeremy mused as he stood, “And _that_ is a Rimmy Tim promise.”

He gave a theatrical bow before turning to the Fakes, giving up his seat. 

“Heya, bossman,” he greeted King, “Now I know you love me, since you came scurrying so quick to see me only after a couple days. You mi~ssed me!”

“You said you were dealing with a whole gang,” King pointed out.

“Well, “dealing with” seems ominous,” Jeremy snorted, “The West Blades are my friends.”

“Begrudging acquaintances, ya bastard!” X corrected.

“After all we’ve been through, X,” Jeremy huffed, clutching his chest, “I’m hurt.”

“Give me back my hundred bucks!” X grumbled.

“I won that fair and square!” Jeremy protested.

“Can we focus on why we’re here?” King cut in.

“Right, if you’d just follow me,” Jeremy instructed, moving off toward the office, “The new leader, Kicker, is in here. Apparently, by Blade rules, she got in by taking out the old leader-‘scuse us, boys.”

The Blades guarding the office stepped aside to let them through.

“-but no one saw her do it,” Jeremy continued as he pushed open the door, “It’s really circumstantial. Anyway, here we are.”

Kicker glared at him as he passed by where she was bound and gagged. He plopped down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Mogar and Ryan moved to Kicker and she visibly shrank away from them. Gold and Roadkill went for the computer while BrownMan hung back, waiting outside. King came to stand in front of Kicker and she understandably shook in fear. He regarded her a moment before speaking.

“Transport,” he ordered.

Mogar pulled, extended, and swung a baton in two fluid motions, knocking her out cold. Ryan cut her loose from the chair and hauled her up over one shoulder. Jeremy tried to turn down the thirst as he retrieved the lighter he’d taken off her from his jacket. He flipped it around in his fingers, inspecting the carving of playing cards on it. _Real gold._ He flicked it open. _Not bad._ King approached him.

“Alright, what d’you got, kid?” He prompted.

“This,” Jeremy answered, flipping the lighter closed, “The connection between your new gang leaders. They’re card players. Good ones. Your enemy is picking them through games. Why or how exactly, I don't know, but there’s your clue.”

“Good work, Rimmy,” King muttered, “Don’t suppose you have an answer for me on our previous discussion?”

“Leaning away from it right now,” Jeremy admitted as Ryan returned, “But who knows?”

“Rimmy’s right,” Gold announced, “We got a meetup for a game scheduled. Setup by Suicide King.”

“Who the hell is that?” King grunted, moving over to join them at the computer.

Jeremy flicked the lighter idly as Mogar also returned and the five Fakes all crowded around the computer. 

“They’re buffering their messages the same way they buffered Rimmy’s job,” Roadkill muttered, “No doubt they don’t show their face except at these games.”

“We need in one of those games ,” Gold concluded.

“Provided it works the same as other exclusive games, we need to send someone in,” Roadkill reasoned, “Whatever casino this Suicide King is using to find his players, we need to send in a player to work their way up.”

“Need a hell of a player,” Mogar snorted.

“Someone who can win legit,” King added.

“Someone they won’t recognize,” Roadkill pointed.

“Someone charismatic, someone noticeable,” Gold murmured.

“Someone that can fight if needed,” Ryan grunted.

“Someone with incredible luck, perhaps?” King suggested.

Jeremy was lighting one of the cigarettes he’d taken off Kicker as the Fakes looked over at him. He raised his eyebrow at them as he flicked the lighter closed again. He puffed out a breath of smoke and grinned.

“Well, since you asked so nicely...” he mused, winking.

“Gold, find the casino,” King grunted, “If you can’t find the one, give us a list of the most likely ones. Let’s coordinate with the Blades, stage a coup.“

“Kid, how did you get this to drop right into your lap?” Roadkill wondered.

“Actually, _I_ dropped into this,” Jeremy laughed, “I was here to nab a package.”

He pulled it from his pocket, holding it up.

“I was in the rafters, on my way out, happened to hear something interesting,” he finished, shrugging.

He tucked the box back away.

“Starting to think this luck business is real,” Gold grumbled.

“Dunno, I had to see you lot,” Jeremy pointed out, “Not sure _that’s_ lucky. Anyway, can I deliver my package and go home?”

“V, give him a ride,” King murmured distractedly, not looking up from the computer, “Make sure he gets home in one piece. We need him for this job.”

“Yes, sir.”

He moved for the door and Jeremy got up to follow.

“I could give _you_ a ride instead,” Jeremy teased as they started out the door.

“Stop,” Ryan growled as the others snorted in laughter.

“Tsk, you’re no fun,” Jeremy huffed.

~

Ryan was on Jeremy the second he closed his apartment door, pressing him against it and mouthing at his lips like he was starved for it. Jeremy broke off from his mouth and Ryan mouthed at his neck while he fumbled with his locks. As soon as the deadbolt was in place, their mouths were back together, hands scrambling to shove their jackets off, feet kicking their shoes off as they stumbled down Jeremy’s hallway. 

They broke away when they made it there and Jeremy shoved Ryan at his bed before yanking his shirt over his head and dropping his jeans. Ryan went on the bed easily enough, looking happy to be there and quickly followed Jeremy’s lead of getting his shirt and jeans off. He got distracted from getting his boxers off by watching Jeremy drop his. His eyes trailed over Jeremy’s body and his boxers did nothing to hide the fact that he liked what he saw. 

Jeremy climbed onto the bed with him and he laid back as Jeremy straddled his waist. His shaking hands smoothed up Jeremy’s thighs and around to his ass where he squeezed tightly. He groaned softly and Jeremy leaned over to get lube and a condom from the nightstand. He laid over Ryan to kiss him as he pressed the lube into his hand. 

Ryan almost fumbled the bottle, but managed to save it while Jeremy grinned against his lips. Ryan quickly got lube on his fingers and pressed them against Jeremy’s asshole, carefully feeling, probably to ensure he was where he was meant to be, before pushing one inside him. He quickly followed it with a second and Jeremy shuddered and groaned against his lips. _Okay, it is time to do this, this needs to happen. **Now.**_

“I’m gonna need you to go a little faster, darling,” he huffed.

“Y-You’re not sore still, are you?” Ryan mumbled.

“No, I’m fine,” Jeremy assured him, “A-And very impatient.”

He rolled his hips to fuck himself on Ryan’s fingers. Ryan hurried to oblige him, clearly impatient himself as his hand moved in jerky, uneven motions. Jeremy batted his hand away and went for his boxers when he was ready. Ryan lifted his hips to let Jeremy get them off.

Jeremy handled the condom this time to prevent any more delays and once it was on, held Ryan’s cock to guide it inside himself. Ryan’s eyes closed and he moaned softly, hands squeezing at Jeremy’s ass as Jeremy lowered himself on him. Jeremy’s breath caught in his throat at Ryan’s flushed face, drawn up in pleasure. _So beautiful._

Jeremy paused as they pressed fully together. He leaned forward and Ryan’s hands ran up his sides as his eyes opened to look up at him. Jeremy kissed him lightly.

“Did you miss me?” He teased.

“Yes,” Ryan answered breathlessly, “C-Couldn’t stop...th-thinkin’ ‘bout you.”

Jeremy blushed, surprised by the answer.

“I-I...missed you too,” he admitted.

Ryan took his face in his hands to kiss him, lips urgent as he pressed against him. Very suddenly, he flipped them over, pressing Jeremy into the bed as he nuzzled his ear.

“I’m tired of waiting,” he growled in Jeremy’s ear, “I want to play _now.”_

_Oh god._ Jeremy wrapped his arms around him as his hips twitched impatiently.

“You can play with your toy as much and as roughly as you want,” Jeremy whispered in his ear, “Don’t you deserve it for being so good and patient?”

“Y-Yeah, I...I do...d-don’t I?” Ryan mumbled, hips starting up, “Been wantin’ to play, b-but waited f-for you...d-didn’t want t-to hurt you.”

He appeared to no longer be concerned with that, as he slammed into Jeremy so hard the bed was banging against the wall. 

“St-Stupid,” he huffed, “C-Couldn’t hurt you...y-you take it s-so good...d-don’t even have t-to hold you still.”

_What??_ One of Ryan’s hands wrapped around Jeremy’s cock and the other clasped Jeremy’s. Jeremy could only sputter out Ryan’s name and “fuck yes” and hang onto Ryan desperately with the one hand. As they both got closer, Ryan leaned down to bite him again, groaning against his skin. Jeremy cried out as he came between them. Ryan spat out a string of curses and came as Jeremy tightened around him. He slowed to a stop, huffing into Jeremy’s neck, nuzzling and pressing light kisses there.

“Holy fuck,” Jeremy breathed.

“I-Is that bad?” Ryan panted, “A-Are you alright?”

“I’m fucking fantastic,” Jeremy rasped.

He ran his hand up Ryan’s back and Ryan hissed.

“Oops,” Jeremy grunted, “I clawed up your back.”

“I-It’s okay, I, uh...” Ryan muttered, “I-Isn’t that a...g-good sign?”

“Yes, definitely,” Jeremy agreed, “You’re amazing.”

Ryan’s face was warm against Jeremy’s neck.

“Th-Thank you,” he mumbled.

Jeremy could’ve fucking swooned he was so cute. _The crazy knife guy that bangs me like an irate judge bangs a gavel is also fucking adorable. **WHO** said this was allowed?!_

“Y-You’re also a-amazing,” Ryan quickly assured him after a moment of quiet.

Jeremy grinned, trying to stop from giggling. _Oh my god, what a fucking dork._ Ryan cleared his throat and pulled back. He was blushing again.

“C-Could I...spend the night?” He murmured.

“Yes, of course,” Jeremy answered.

After some very sluggish cleaning up, Ryan laid behind him and pulled him to his chest. 

“This is...okay?” He whispered in Jeremy’s ear.

“Yes, it’s okay,” Jeremy confirmed.

He took Ryan’s right hand in his left and squeezed gently. Ryan kissed the back of his neck and snuggled his face into his hair. He smiled against Jeremy’s scalp and relaxed against him. Jeremy blushed. _He...he really seems to like me._

“Good night, Jeremy.”

“Good night, Ryan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks making dumb decisions.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy woke up to a phone ringing and Ryan shifting around to answer it. Jeremy snuggled closer to Ryan’s side as he answered the phone.

“Mm, hello?” He mumbled, brushing his hand through Jeremy’s hair, “No, what time is it?...And why do I care?”

Jeremy shifted around to lay his arms on Ryan’s chest to prop his head up to look at him. Ryan smiled down at him, hand still brushing through his hair. Then he frowned.

“No, I didn’t kill anyone,” he grumbled, “Why do you always assume I’ve killed someone?”

Jeremy snorted, stifling laughter. 

“I dunno what you’re talking about, I’m always in a good mood,” Ryan huffed, “I am the picture of sunshine.”

Jeremy had to cover his mouth with both hands to stop from laughing.

_“You’re_ crabby, old man,” Ryan accused, pulling his phone away from his ear.

“I’M NOT OLD!” King’s voice screeched from the phone.

Jeremy had to leave the room to stop from laughing loud enough to give away their secret affair. He nabbed his boxers on the way out, yanking them on as he made his way to the bathroom. He groaned at his aching body. _Goddamn, Ryan._

Ryan was pulling on his boots, jeans already in place as Jeremy returned. His phone was between his shoulder and his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m on it,” he grunted, “Relax...How should I know what’s going on with Rimmy?”

Jeremy wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed just under his jaw. 

“Mm, no idea,” Ryan mused, “Probably sleeping. Maybe annoying someone with his back talk?”

Jeremy chuckled against his neck. 

“I’ll drop by his place on my way, okay?” Ryan muttered, running his hand down Jeremy’s arm, “I’ll make sure he’s alive enough to continue being a pain in my ass...Yeah, see ya.”

He hung up.

“I think _you’re_ a pain in _my_ ass, Vagabond,” Jeremy joked, grinning.

Ryan was pink faced as he bumped his forehead into Jeremy’s.

“Are you...alright?” He mumbled.

“I’m fine, darling,” Jeremy assured him, “Very durable.”

“J-Just wanna make sure,” Ryan murmured, rubbing their noses together, “B-Because I, uh...I knocked a hole in the wall.”

“What, how?” Jeremy grunted, sitting up straight. 

Ryan pointed to the head of the bed. Jeremy crawled up the bed to see the corner of the bed frame had in fact knocked a hole in the wall. 

“Damn, babe,” he laughed, “Maybe we should only fuck at your place. My shitty apartment walls can’t keep up.”

Ryan was red-faced now as he pulled on his shirt. 

“You...still want to?” He murmured as he picked up his jacket, “That wasn’t...t-too much?”

“Hell no,” Jeremy scoffed, “Told you, I’m durable and I like feeling it.”

Ryan pulled on his jacket, clearing his throat. 

“Anyway, King was trying to call you,” he muttered, “About setting up for our card game ruse.”

“Great, my phone must be dead,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Probably because I unplugged it to plug in my phone,” Ryan commented.

“Asshole!” Jeremy huffed.

He rolled over the bed to plug in his phone. 

“Ah, shit, I have to work...ugh,” Jeremy grunted, flopping face-down.

“You have a day job?” Ryan questioned, sounding surprised.

“No, a friend of mine did a favor for me,” Jeremy explained, propping himself up on his elbows, “So I promised to return it by working for him today. It’s your fault, actually. Ya bastard.”

“What’d I do?” Ryan grumbled.

“Fucked up my Specter,” Jeremy growled, glaring at him, “I didn’t have the money to fix it, hence the favor.”

“Sorry,” Ryan mumbled sheepishly, “I can pay you back.”

“Hmph, get me breakfast,” Jeremy suggested, “Then maybe I’ll think about forgiving you.”

“Alright, get up and ready, then,” Ryan instructed.

“Easy for you to say,” Jeremy groused, “You still have a working pelvis. Bastard.”

“Baby,” Ryan snorted.

Jeremy flipped him off.

~

Jeremy rubbed his lower back as he slid into the diner booth across from Ryan. He ordered his coffee and flipped open the menu.

“Bastard, I’m aching all over,” he huffed.

“Are you sure you don’t want any pain relievers?” Ryan murmured, looking concerned.

“I’m good,” Jeremy assured him.

“Do you...have a thing against drugs or something?” Ryan asked.

“No, it’s not like that,” Jeremy answered, “This will sound stupid, but it’s sort of like I’m building up a tolerance to pain. If I just accept the normal pain, I don’t struggle as much with the really bad pain. I know it’s probably all psychological, but it works for me, so...”

He shrugged.

“I don’t think that’s stupid,” Ryan dismissed, “I think that’s how it works for most people. More of something makes that something easier to deal with. You adapt to survive it.”

“Adaptability is the special skill humans have,” Jeremy mused.

“Definitely, it’s how we manage to survive through all this bullshit,” Ryan agreed.

They ordered their food and sipped their drinks in quiet a moment. Ryan was texting someone, looking annoyed. Jeremy nudged his foot with his own.

“You alright?” He prompted, “You look frustrated.”

“I am,” Ryan grumbled, putting his phone down, “The others are pestering me about being late.”

“Do you guys have a strict schedule or something?” Jeremy asked, surprised.

“No, _we_ don’t,” Ryan denied, “But... usually _I_ do. I come in at the same time every day. I rarely ever mess it up. So now of course they want to know why.”

“Just tell them you had a date,” Jeremy suggested, “You don’t have to say it was me.”

“No, they’ll pester me even more asking about that,” Ryan huffed, “It’s even rarer for me to have a date than to be late coming in. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Jeremy felt a twinge of guilt.

“I’m causing you trouble,” he murmured, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ryan muttered, sighing, “This is a situation of my own making. I shouldn’t have vouched for you, it’s put us in an awkward position.”

“I’m usually good in awkward positions,” Jeremy joked.

Ryan gave him an exasperated look. 

“Anyway, I should’ve just let it go to the vote,” he grumbled, “I’m pretty sure we’d have gotten the majority.”

“So why did you then?” Jeremy questioned.

“Mostly because I wanted to be sure,” Ryan answered, “I don’t like leaving things to chance. Though I suppose for you, leaving things to chance is the safest option.”

“I mean...yeah?” Jeremy admitted, “Luck is basically a super power.”

“I wish I had any of it,” Ryan snorted.

“Wait, you said mostly,” Jeremy pointed out, “So there was another reason you vouched for me.”

Ryan looked down at the table, tapping his fingers.

“I wanted to be your handler,” he confessed quietly, “I wanted to be the one to protect you and help you join the crew. But...I also didn’t want you to...do, um, d-do what we do, w-with any of the others.”

“Aww, you were jealous,” Jeremy cooed, “How cute.”

Ryan went crimson, head jerking up.

“I-I’m not-!” He huffed, “Th-That’s not-!”

He cut himself off with an annoyed hum. He looked down again, fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket.

“You...s-said you were mine,” he mumbled, “Sh-Shouldn’t I be jealous?”

Jeremy melted into a puddle.  _So cuteeee!_ He nudged Ryan’s foot again and Ryan looked up, nervous.

“I’m not mad or anything,” he assured him, “As long as your jealousy remains harmless, I don’t mind. Just don’t go all crazy about it. I’m not going to be with any of them how I am with you.”

Ryan relaxed a bit, giving him a tiny smile. 

“Is that a Rimmy Tim promise?” He joked.

“You betcha!” Jeremy chirped, grinning and winking, “A Rimmy Tim certified promise. You can take that to the bank. After I’ve finished robbing it.”

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. He smiled fondly at Jeremy and nudged his foot under the table.

“You’re something else, Rimmy,” he mused, “You’re filled with the stuff of legends. That’s how I know you belong on our crew.”

“Th-Thank you,” Jeremy mumbled, blushing, “I...it  _does_ appeal to me, a little bit.”

He shrugged.

”But...crews are messy,” he muttered, sighing, “Difficult. And I like being my own boss. I like doing what _I_ want and answering to whoever _I_ choose on  my own whims.”

“Well, if it helps, King trusts your ability,” Ryan offered, “He likes you. If he didn’t, you would probably be dead. And he definitely wouldn’t have hired you for this card game ruse.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jeremy answered, “Er, I think?”

“You get used to being unsure around the Fakes,” Ryan chuckled lightly, “They aren’t who you expect them to be. Especially at first, but they...”

He trailed off, looking out the window.

“They’re amazing people,” he murmured, “Even b team is full of incredible people. The Fakes are the rulers of this city because they’re the best at what they do, but we maintain this city so well because they all have something special in them.”

He looked back at Jeremy, staring in his eyes.

“That same something that’s in you,” he whispered, “A spark of something utterly beautiful and amazing.”

Jeremy’s heart hammered where it’d leapt into his throat. He couldn’t decide if he was all fluttery because he wanted to be a Fake or if he just wanted to be with Ryan. He suspected he wanted to have his cake and eat it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sneaky, dorks.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy checked his watch, humming in annoyance. Waiting to see King in their waiting/living room area was frustrating. He wanted to go home and sleep. He was exhausted.

“Nice hickey,” BrownMan suddenly spoke up.

Jeremy jumped in surprise, head whipping over to him. _When did he come in??_ He sat down on the couch next to Jeremy and leaned toward him. Jeremy cleared his throat as BrownMan moved his collar to look at the bite mark. There’s no way he’d recognize it as Ryan’s bite...right?

“Ah, not a hickey,” BrownMan mused, “Not exactly anyway.”

“Yeah, it’s a bite,” Jeremy grumbled, “If you must know.”

“Oh, I know,” BrownMan snorted, leaning back, “Anyone I know?”

“How would I know who you know?” Jeremy pointed out.

“Good point,” BrownMan relented, “I’m just curious since I’ve seen it on you more than once now. You don’t really strike me as a one-man kinda guy.”

“How do you know if it was one man?” Jeremy countered, “Could’ve been any number of people.”

“Sniper eyes, Rimmy,” BrownMan muttered, pointing at his face, “The bites have been identical. It’s the same man.”

“You caught me,” Jeremy joked, putting up his hands, “He’s good enough to hit it more than once. Happy?”

“Still curious,” BrownMan admitted, raising one eyebrow, “I plan on keeping an eye on you, Rimmy Tim.”

_ Oh boy. _

“Rimmy, get in here!” King shouted from down the hallway.

“Gotta run, catch you later, B,” Jeremy chirped, thankful for an excuse to run from the conversation.

“I hope so,” BrownMan chuckled.

Jeremy hurried into the office, passing Roadkill who scowled at him. He wondered if she was on his side or not.

“You said this wouldn’t take long,” he accused once he was in front of King.

King looked up and frowned at him.

“You have a day job?” He asked, sounding annoyed.

“What?” Jeremy grunted, then recalled he was still wearing his jumpsuit, “Oh, this. No, I was just covering for a friend. He fixes my car when I don’t have money and I do a day of work for him, that’s all.” 

“You know if you join, you won’t have to do that,” King pointed out, “We have several mechanics on staff.”

“Yeah, that’s great,” Jeremy grumbled, “Can we hurry this up? I’m exhausted.” 

“Clear Friday night,” King ordered, “Your first game night. Six pm. You and V will head over to-“

“Wait, me and Vagabond?” Jeremy interrupted, “Why’s Vagabond going?”

“You need a partner, he’s the only one not going to get recognized on sight,” King answered.

“Why do I need a partner?” Jeremy wondered.

“Fakes don’t do anything alone,” King reminded him.

_“I’m_ not a Fake,” Jeremy argued.

“But this is _our_ job,” King insisted, “You want to do _our_ job, you play by _our_ rules.”

Jeremy hummed in annoyance, crossing his arms.

“Card players don’t have partners,” he pointed out. 

“But they do occasionally have boyfriends,” King countered, raising an eyebrow.

Jeremy squinted at him.

“You expect him to pretend to be my boyfriend?” He snorted.

“Something like that,” King grunted, “However you wanna play it, but you’re not going in alone.”

Jeremy sighed.

“Fine,” he muttered, sighing, “I guess I don’t have a choice.”

“Go next door to Gold,” King ordered, pointing to his left, “He’ll give you the rundown.”

_Was he one of the ones on my side?_ Jeremy traipsed over next door and started to knock. 

“-think so,” BrownMan’s voice floated through the partly opened door, “But it was darker. Like the guy was being more possessive than usual.”

Jeremy frowned. 

“So what?” Gold grumbled, “I’ve told you, I don’t care about Rimmy or who’s he doing.”

“Vav, I think he told the biter about us,” BrownMan muttered, “I think he told the guy he was fake flirting with us. Or maybe he just figured it out. Either way, there’s an unknown factor here. Whoever Rimmy’s biter is, he might be giving him information on us.”

“Fine, I’ll find the biter,” Gold huffed, “You’d think I’d bloody well have enough to do.”

“Jeremy?” Ryan’s voice suddenly spoke practically inside Jeremy’s ear.

Jeremy jumped and whirled around, smacking his arm.

“Stop doing that!” He huffed.

“I can’t help it,” Ryan admitted sheepishly.

“What did you want?” Jeremy grumbled.

“O-Oh, um, I-I was thinking, uh...” Ryan grunted, blush pointed at the floor, “I-I was wondering if y-you’d like to...”

“Come home with you?” Jeremy guessed.

“No, no,” Ryan dismissed, “Y-You must still be, um, s-sore. I-It doesn’t matter. Never mind.”

Jeremy grabbed his wrist before he could escape.

“I’m sure whatever it is, you don’t have to worry,” Jeremy assured him, “Tell me what’s going on.”

Ryan cleared his throat, fidgeting with his jacket sleeves.

“I-I thought m-maybe we could...” be mumbled, “G-Go to...dinner. T-Tomorrow night.”

“A date,” Jeremy clarified.

“Y-Yes, if...if that’s okay?” Ryan murmured, looking up hesitantly.

“Of course,” Jeremy confirmed, “I’d like that.”

Ryan relaxed somewhat and gave him a weak smile. He glanced around before leaning forward and kissing Jeremy lightly. 

“Anyway, I have to go,” he grumbled, “I’ll text you.”

“Yep!”

Ryan went off down the hall and Jeremy turned back to knock on the already opened door.

“Hi, I’m supposed to be getting a rundown from you?” He greeted, pushing it open further.

“Right,” Gold grunted from behind several monitors.

BrownMan stood to leave and Jeremy came closer. Though he couldn’t see Gold without practically standing on top of the desk, so he didn’t bother coming too much closer.

“Friday, get here at six,” Gold instructed, “The casino is Luxen. You and V will be going together. I will give you an emergency tracker when you get here. You will have to be melee only, do you need a weapon?”

“Nope.”

“Great,” Gold murmured, “As for your payment, where should I send it?”

“Oh, I do most things in cash or exchange,” Jeremy dismissed, “I don’t have a bank account.”

“Idiot,” Gold grumbled, “I’ll set one up for you. Who made that mark on your neck?”

“None of your business,” Jeremy answered.

“Okay,” Gold grunted.

Jeremy waited for him to say anything else.

“Close the door on your way out,” Gold finally dismissed.

Jeremy did so. _I take it he was a “no” on the vote then._ Jeremy was a bit concerned about Gold agreeing to find the guy who gave him the bite. He was pretty sure Gold was the tech and security guy, so if anyone could find out, it’d be him. Ryan accosted him at his car again, this time making his footsteps louder so he didn’t startle him again.

“Did Gold say anything to you other than the job details?” He asked, eyebrows together.

“He asked who bit me,” Jeremy admitted, “And BrownMan requested he start looking into my biter.”

Ryan winced. 

“Great,” he grumbled, “Just what I wanted.”

“Hey, why did you make it darker than usual?” Jeremy questioned.

Ryan looked away, face pink. 

“I...King made a joke about you,” he mumbled, “About b-being, um...intimate with you. I just wanted...t-to be sure he saw you’re...s-seeing someone else.”

“You mean you wanted to make sure he knew not to play with your toy?” Jeremy teased, “You wanna write your initials on me next?”

Ryan swallowed, eyes trailing down as though he was picturing where he could do just that. Jeremy unzipped his jumpsuit down to the waist and stepped closer, tugging his undershirt aside. 

“Right over my heart perhaps?” He suggested lowly.

Ryan’s hand flitted toward the bare patch of skin, hovering over it as his nose bumped into Jeremy’s.

“Don’t you want to mark me as yours?” Jeremy breathed.

“Y-Yes, I...I want t-to make you mine,” Ryan murmured, fingers brushing the spot on Jeremy’s chest.

He suddenly crowded Jeremy up against his car.

_“My_ toy,” he growled, “They can’t have you.”

“Yes, I’m all yours,” Jeremy agreed breathlessly.

Ryan made a pleased sort of hum before tilting his head to kiss Jeremy. Before the kiss could land though, he abruptly pulled away. Jeremy quickly yanked his zipper back up as the garage door opened.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you Friday,” he announced as Mogar rode a bike in, “Catch ya later, V.”

“I hope not,” Ryan grumbled.

“Awe, I thought I was your favorite?” Jeremy pouted as he opened his car door.

“You’re a nuisance,” Ryan snorted, “An unfortunately talented one, but a nuisance nonetheless.”

“You’re gonna make me feel all warm and gushy like that,” Jeremy joked as he got into his car, “See ya!”

Ryan didn’t wave him off this time, but he did seem to wait until Jeremy was out of sight before closing the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The obliviousness is truly remarkable.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeremy frowned. He checked his phone for the address Ryan sent him. Right place. Unless Ryan gave him the wrong address. Definitely a club. Not a restaurant. _Weird._ He hesitantly made for the door. The person at the door looked at him as he approached and immediately stepped aside to wave him in. Jeremy noted that he was bypassing a line of people waiting to be let in.

“He’s waiting for you upstairs in VIP,” the door person informed him.

_Okay then._ Jeremy waded through the sea of people, searching for the mentioned stairs. He found them and another guard that immediately let him through. 

“Table seven,” they muttered.

Jeremy went up the stairs, grateful that the club music dimmed a bit on the second floor. This floor was significantly less crowded and the edge of the room was lined in curtained and numbered booths. Jeremy went for seven, pushing aside the curtain to slip inside. Ryan smiled at him as he scooted across the circular booth to get to where he was at the back. 

“You wanna explain what’s going on?” Jeremy grumbled as he settled next to him.

“Well, clubs are easy to disappear inside,” Ryan answered, “And have notoriously bad security footage.”

“And I’m guessing you told the guards to look for a short guy?” Jeremy huffed.

“Obviously,” Ryan snorted.

He hesitantly put his arm around Jeremy and pulled him to his side. 

“We’ll still have dinner though,” he assured him, “It should be delivered any minute now.”

He leaned down to kiss Jeremy, pulling him closer. Jeremy gripped his jacket and pressed back eagerly. They were interrupted from their makeout session by the food arriving. Jeremy’s stomach growled at the smell of steak and he immediately set upon it.

“Did I make a good choice?” Ryan asked.

Jeremy nodded, his mouth too full to talk.

“Did you not have lunch?” Ryan wondered, “You seem really hungry.”

Jeremy swallowed.

“No, I was too busy for lunch,” he admitted.

“Too busy?” Ryan prompted, frowning, “Eating is very important. You should always prioritize eating.”

“I do, I prioritize making money so I can eat,” Jeremy snorted.

“If you were on the crew you wouldn’t have to worry about that,” Ryan pointed out, “You’d always have money.”

“Yeah, but then I couldn’t do this,” Jeremy countered.

He reached over and groped Ryan’s crotch. Ryan’s knee slammed into the table, rattling the dishes.

“J-Jeremy!” He choked.

“Hm? Something wrong?” Jeremy asked innocently as he returned to eating his food.

“You...are an asshole,” Ryan huffed, “You know that, don’t you?”

Jeremy grinned widely at him. Ryan puffed out a sigh, shaking his head.

“What the hell have I gotten myself into?” He wondered.

“Me, mostly,” Jeremy snorted.

Ryan gave him a dry look. Then he looked away, going a bit pink. 

“I got you something,” he muttered.

“Like a gift?” Jeremy guessed.

Ryan nodded and pulled a small, velvety sort of box from his jacket. It looked like a jewelry box for a bracelet or something. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at it as Ryan slid it the short distance between them, across the table. Jeremy put down his silverware to open it. Inside was not jewelry. 

It was a knife. Something that Jeremy thought he maybe should’ve expected. A switchblade with a black handle. Carved in the handle was a skull. He picked it up from the box and flipped it around in his fingers a bit before flicking it open and slashing forward. 

“You...like it?” Ryan asked, hopeful, “I-g-gifts are okay, r-right?”

“Yeah, I like it and yeah, gifts are nice,” Jeremy confirmed, closing it, “But why did you get _this_ specifically for me?”

Ryan blushed, looking away.

“I...want to protect you,” he admitted quietly, “Even when I’m not with you. I know you don’t _need_ my protection, but I want you to have it anyway.”

He closed Jeremy’s hand over the handle and held it there as he hesitantly met his eyes.

“And if you join the crew,” he murmured, “I want you to remember me as I am with you now, because...I won’t be able to be this way with you any more.”

Jeremy searched his eyes, his insides twisting up.

“Why not?” He whispered, “Why can’t I have both you and the crew?”

“Because it would be wrong,” Ryan muttered, sighing, “I would technically hold authority over you and I would probably show favoritism towards you. If you were main crew it would be different, you’d be on the same level as me. But even if we _did_ do more than six on main, I couldn’t push for that because it would be for my own personal gain.“

“I dunno, that all sounds really smart and reasonable,” Jeremy snorted, “l’m all for ditching ethics and doing whatever we want.”

Ryan laughed, shaking his head. 

“You certainly make bad ideas sound good,” he mused.

He smiled fondly at Jeremy and took his face in one hand, brushing his thumb over Jeremy’s cheek. He kissed him gently, lips moving slowly as though to savor the moment. Jeremy’s heart hammered in his chest and his face flushed. Ryan pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on Jeremy’s. Jeremy figured it was safe to say he had a crush.

“So not to be a total whore,” he muttered, “But how are we banging tonight? You brought me here to keep us out of sight, but it’ll be a bit obvious if we leave together.”

Ryan cleared his throat.

“Th-There’s a back door,” he mumbled, “No cameras.”

“You’re perfect,” Jeremy laughed.

“That’s kind,” Ryan snorted.

Jeremy pulled back to quickly get back to his steak. 

“Why haven’t they figured this out yet?” He wondered suddenly around a bite, “We made out a lot. Didn’t they know that?”

“They knew the first time,” Ryan answered, “But I...omitted that we kissed in the bar and the squad car.”

“Oh, so I guess they only think we kissed once for covering with the cops,” Jeremy reasoned, “And I flirt with everyone, so they don’t have a reason to think you’re different.”

“They were all annoyingly shocked you kissed me even once,” Ryan grumbled, stabbing a bit aggressively at his food, “If I told them it happened more than once, they probably wouldn’t believe me.”

“Do you really not have dates or one night stands that often?” Jeremy questioned, “I mean, it’d almost have to be never for them to be so sure.”

Ryan was red-faced.

“Are you a virgin?” Jeremy pressed.

Ryan’s face got darker.

“No, I-I’ve been with others,” he mumbled, “But...before you, it’d been, um...at least seven years.”

Jeremy choked on his food, suddenly having to cough it out of his windpipe. 

“S-Seven years??” He choked out.

“I-It’s not _that_ unusual!” Ryan huffed defensively.

“F-Fucking christ,” Jeremy wheezed around his coughing, “Yeah, n-no wonder they don’t suspect anything!”

Ryan made an annoyed whiny noise.

“Why the hell are you celibate?” Jeremy demanded.

“I-I’m not!” Ryan protested.

“Is it because you get embarrassed every time you talk about sex?” Jeremy guessed.

Ryan covered his scarlet face.

“No!”

“You’re so cute,” Jeremy cooed.

Ryan moved his hands to glare at him and Jeremy just kissed his red cheek. 

~

Ryan pushed Jeremy against his dresser, still mouthing eagerly at him as his hands groped up his torso. They’d already stopped several times on the way to the bedroom so he could grope at Jeremy and tear their clothes off. Jeremy had lost the last of his clothes as they passed the threshold of the bedroom, but Ryan still had his jeans on, though they were undone and his cock was out, rubbing against Jeremy’s thigh.

He hoisted Jeremy up and stumbled toward the bed, stubbornly refusing to stop kissing Jeremy long enough to watch where he was going. Instead, they crashed into the nightstand, knocking the lamp and alarm clock off the top of it. Ryan fumbled with the top drawer to grab lube from it, apparently deciding the nightstand was good enough to fuck Jeremy on. 

Jeremy let go of him to hold himself up by gripping the edges of the nightstand. He groaned as Ryan’s shaking fingers pressed against his asshole and two easily pushed inside. Ryan grunted in surprise.

“You prepared,” he muttered breathlessly.

“G-Got horny thinking about you,” Jeremy admitted, “Th-Thinking about y-you marking me up. C-Couldn’t wait.”

Ryan shuddered and groaned, hips and hand jerking impatiently. He bit at Jeremy’s collarbone with a growling sort of noise and Jeremy moaned, urgently rolling his hips to fuck himself on Ryan’s fingers. Ryan bit hard across his pecs and ribs littering his torso in marks and making Jeremy hiss and groan in pain. Particularly from the bites over his bones, where it felt almost like he was trying to break skin to chomp directly on them. 

He pulled back up when he was satisfied with the marks and the stretching, quickly fumbling between them to get his cock in Jeremy. He pressed Jeremy to the edge of the nightstand and Jeremy wrapped his arms around his neck. He mouthed at Jeremy’s throat and gripped at his thighs as he pushed forward in impatient, jerking motions. Jeremy held on with one arm around his shoulders and one hand in his hair as he thrust him against the nightstand sharply, sinking in fully. 

“So good,” he moaned into Jeremy’s neck, “Feel so f-fuckin’ good.”

His hands squeezed Jeremy’s thighs tightly.

“T-Tell me I can have you,” he growled.

“You can have me,” Jeremy breathed in his ear.

He pulled back and thrust forward sharply, jarring Jeremy against the nightstand. 

“T-Tell me you’re mine,” he groaned.

“I’m yours,” Jeremy whispered.

Ryan pulled back and thrust again.

“S-Say it again,” he grunted.

“I’m yours,” Jeremy repeated, “I’m yours.”

Ryan’s thrusting finally picked up, slamming Jeremy against the nightstand, which slammed against the wall while his fingernails raked up Jeremy’s thighs. 

“G-Good, s-so good,” he huffed, “Y-You take it s-so good. P-Perfect l-little toy. W-Wanna play always. I-I can’t even b-break you, so p-perfect.”

One of his hands fumbled for Jeremy’s and they clasped together tightly as they quickly got close. The rhythm could be tracked by the nightstand slamming into the wall and Jeremy’s cries of Ryan’s name, a tempo that rivaled even the most frantic of musical pieces. Their accompaniments ended together, they came within milliseconds of each other, but their true finale was the nightstand breaking, smashing between them and the wall, ending the piece with a bang.

“Oh shit!” Ryan exclaimed, pitching forward, no longer having the support of the nightstand.

“Fuck!” Jeremy cried out as he fell back.

Ryan managed to grab him around the small of his back to keep him up as they smashed into the wall. 

“Fuck!” Jeremy repeated as he was squashed suddenly between the wall and Ryan, “Jesus fucking Christ!”

They panted a second as Ryan steadied them, bracing himself on the wall. 

“J-Jesus, are you alright?!” He demanded, turning quickly to get Jeremy on the bed.

“I-I’m okay,” Jeremy grunted, “Clean me up, please.”

As Ryan turned to go to the bathroom, Jeremy noted his back was still pretty tore up from last time and was now joined by new scratches across his shoulders and neck. Jeremy winced. He glanced over at the ruins of the nightstand. _Damn._ Ryan returned and quickly cleaned him up. Jeremy rolled over onto his front, groaning. 

“A-Are you okay?” Ryan mumbled nervously, “What do you need?”

“Ice.”

Ryan hurried away and came back quickly, doing his best to have his bare feet make noise on the hardwood floors so as not to startle Jeremy again. He pressed the ice pack on Jeremy’s lower back and Jeremy groaned gratefully. He was aching all over again, but grinning into the pillow. 

“C-Can I...i-is it okay if I, uh, l-lay with you?” Ryan stammered.

Jeremy turned his head to look at him.

“Yes, it’s okay,” he assured him, “You didn’t really hurt me that bad.”

Ryan visibly relaxed, smiling lightly and crawled into bed with him. After some shifting around, Jeremy’s snuggled into his side and pressed his face to his chest while Ryan held the ice pack in place for him. Jeremy suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

”You broke the nightstand!” He squealed around his giggles, “That’s amazing!”

”Are you making fun of me?” Ryan grumbled.

”No, absolutely not!” Jeremy quickly assured him, still trying to stifle giggles, “That’s the most amazing thing to ever happen to me!”

”Er, thank you?” Ryan tried.

”And wow, that was good,” Jeremy added, pressing closer, “You’re incredible.”

“I-I don’t think that’s...” Ryan muttered, clearing his throat, “Um...y- you’re incredible too. So durable.”

He rubbed his cheek in Jeremy’s hair and kissed his forehead. Jeremy hid his blush in Ryan’s chest. _Stupid dork!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiots.


	12. Chapter 12

“Take your clothes off.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows rose in surprise at Gold. Gold gestured at the chair beside him. It had a suit bag draped over it. _Oh. Right._ Jeremy started undressing while Gold fiddled with something. He only looked back up again when Jeremy’s shirt came off.

“Bloody hell,” he grunted, “You get in a fight with a bear?”

Jeremy looked down. He’d forgotten Ryan had chewed up his entire torso. 

“Something like that,” he snorted, “More a rabid puppy, I’d say.”

He unzipped the suit bag to pull on the provided suit. Partway through, Ryan burst into the room. Gold squawked in alarmed surprise.

“You are dead meat, Free,” Ryan growled.

His hair was down and slightly wet and he was only half dressed. Jeremy’s eyebrows went back up.

“Awe, but it’s your color,” Gold pouted.

Ryan started toward him and he skittered around the desk. 

“Which of your fingers do you most value?” Ryan questioned lowly as he paused at the corner of the desk.

He was coiling, watching Gold at the far corner, preparing to launch toward him when he moved.

“What the fuck,” Jeremy grunted.

Ryan glanced at him and Gold made a break for the door. 

“Get back here, you little shit!” Ryan shouted, running after him.

Jeremy blinked at the open doorway. 

“So that just sort of happened,” he muttered.

He shook his head, going back to pulling on the suit. As he was buttoning up the jacket, Gold and Ryan ran past the open door again.

“Where’s my fucking suit, you prepubescent little fuck?!” Ryan demanded.

There was the sound of an impact followed by a squawk as Jeremy went to the door. He looked down the hall to see Ryan had tackled Gold and had him in a chokehold.

“Stop struggling, you’re making it worse for yourself!” He snapped, “Just tell me where you put it or I cut off your fingers!”

“N-Not allowed!” Gold wheezed.

“Then I’ll cut off your ears,” Ryan amended, squeezing tighter, “Sing, bird, before I get impatient.”

“X-Ray!” Gold choked out.

Ryan let him go.

“After this mission is over, I will show you no mercy,” he warned as he stood.

“K-Kinky,” Gold rasped.

Ryan aborted a motion like he was going to stomp on the guy’s spine. 

“I just want you all to know, you’re fucking weird,” Jeremy snorted.

Gold flipped him off while Ryan moved down the hallway to a partially open door that he disappeared inside. Gold groaned as he got to his feet and brushed his shirt off. Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him as he reentered his office. 

“Anyway, tracker,” he muttered, moving to his desk, “So we know if you randomly get carted off or something.”

It was a golden four leaf clover tie pin that he pinned to Jeremy’s plum tie. 

“Speaking of tracking,” Gold grunted, “You went into a club the other night and got out somehow without showing up on the cameras. How and why?”

“Uh, I don’t know,” Jeremy answered, “I just left, I don’t know what to tell you. Are you stalking me?”

“Yes, trying to find out what rabid puppy mauled you,” Gold admitted.

“That’s still not your business,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Everything is my business, Rimmy,” Gold snorted, moving around his desk, “It’s my job to know everything.”

“Well, good luck, I guess,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Rimmy, are you ready?” Ryan called from the door.

Jeremy turned to look at him and frowned. 

“You’re going like that?” He questioned.

Ryan looked down at his deep blue suit.

“Er, yeah?” He answered, “What’s wrong with this?”

“Should’ve worn the dress!” Gold chirped from behind his monitors.

“I will fucking end you,” Ryan growled.

“You look too threatening like this,” Jeremy grumbled, moving toward him, “You’re the arm candy, but you look like a bodyguard.”

He tugged Ryan’s still damp hair back out of the ponytail and brushed it to one side, fluffing it up a bit. Then he untied Ryan’s tie to remove it and unbuttoned his top few buttons. He opened his jacket too and loosened the tuck on his shirt to look more casual. He leaned back slightly to take in the more casual look. Ryan was a bit pink, sort of hiding behind his hair that was covering half his face. 

“Good, now you look less likely to stab someone,” Jeremy concluded, “But still like you might stab someone. Lucky for you, I came prepared.”

He picked up his backpack and retrieved the jewelry and makeup he brought. Ryan grunted in annoyance but allowed Jeremy to accessorize him and makeup his face a little. He frowned at the rings Jeremy slipped on his fingers, at the necklaces that went over his head, and tugged at the clip-on earring Jeremy clipped to his ear. He wasn’t a fan of the spot of lipstick and really didn’t like the eyeliner, but had mostly accepted his fate by the time they got to that point. Jeremy stepped back. 

“There you go, you look like you’re the lead singer of some tiny little band,” he announced, pleased with his makeover, “Like I saw you in a shitty dive and whisked you away into the world of the higher class.”

“Oh my god, he totally does!” Gold exclaimed, “You look like Johnny Depp!”

Ryan’s eyes went wide at Gold over Jeremy’s head.

“Don’t-!” He started, looking panicked.

“Everyone, come quick!” Gold shouted.

Ryan turned to make a run for it, but was immediately surrounded by the other Fakes. 

“Oh my god, he’s wearing makeup!” Roadkill snickered.

“Who turned you into Johnny Depp?” Mogar snorted.

“Rimmy dressed him up like a doll!” Gold squealed.

“I was told he was my boyfriend tonight,” Jeremy huffed as he moved to stand next to Ryan, “And if you want him to be able to follow me everywhere, he’s gotta look the part of a vacant pretty boy. As himself, he’s too threatening to be allowed passage anywhere important.”

“You did a hell of a job,” King praised, “I’m not sure we would’ve recognized him if we saw him in public.”

“He looks prettier than ever,” Jeremy cooed, grinning up at Ryan.

“Stop,” Ryan growled, “Just because I don’t _look_ like I would stab you, doesn’t mean I won’t.”

“There’s one way you could stab me,” Jeremy suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

He offered his arm to Ryan who sighed as he took it. The rest of the Fakes snickered as they passed through them.

“I fucking hate this,” he grumbled as they headed for the garage.

“Awe, you don’t like pretending to be my boytoy?” Jeremy pouted.

Ryan glared at him. As they reached the car, they both tried to go for the driver’s door.

“You know I can’t be a passenger,” Ryan muttered, face pink.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Jeremy mumbling, frowning at the car.

_It’s so pretty though._ He moved around to the passenger side and slid in. He wanted to ask about Ryan’s interesting panic attacks, but didn’t want to pry into personal things. Obviously Ryan wasn’t a huge fan of talking about personal things. 

~

“Relax,” Jeremy muttered from the corner of his mouth, “You’re radiating stabbing vibes again.”

“Because I’m gonna stab someone,” Ryan grumbled as they walked through the casino.

“Go to your happy place,” Jeremy suggested.

“Stabbing someone _is_ my happy place,” Ryan grunted.

“Okay, think about something that will distract you from stabbing,” Jeremy offered as he guided Ryan toward the bar.

“Nothing distracts me from stabbing,” Ryan snorted.

“Whiskey and a screwdriver,” Jeremy directed at the bartender, before turning back to Ryan, “Surely there’s something you daydream about.”

Ryan glanced at him, going a bit pink. Jeremy’s heart fluttered. _Does he daydream about me??_

“Pillow,” Ryan muttered under his breath.

_I’d be disappointed if I wasn’t so confused._

“Pillows,” Jeremy repeated.

“Pillow, singular,” Ryan corrected, “One specific one.”

_To each his own, I guess._

“Then think about putting your head on your pillow,” Jeremy advised as he pulled money out for the drinks, “While I go make a statement.”

He put the whiskey in Ryan’s hand and guided him toward the blackjack tables. Ryan was looking sufficiently vacant now, a tiny smile on his lips and his eyes staring into the distance. 

“You’re taking to the vacant pretty boy look,” Jeremy snickered.

“Huh?” Ryan grunted dazedly.

“You’re a natural,” Jeremy snorted, “Don’t worry your pretty head. I’ll take care of you.”

“Okay,” Ryan mumbled.

Jeremy sat at a table and Ryan sat beside him.

“Baby, you can’t sit unless you play,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Then can I play?” Ryan asked, fluttering his lashes at Jeremy.

“How can I say no to that pretty face?” Jeremy cooed.

Ryan grinned at him. He really was taking to the vacant pretty boy look. Jeremy bought chips and they were dealt in. Over the course of the next hour, Jeremy made himself very known before he took his tripled chips to a poker table where he once again made his presence known. Ryan was losing pretty consistently, but playing his part pretty well. He kept spacing out, presumably thinking about that pillow.  


They were thirty minutes in at the poker table when the dealer suddenly straightened up.

“What can I do for you, sir?” They questioned as a man in a charcoal gray suit walked around the table.

“Just looking for a vacant spot at your table, Barry,” the man answered.

“You can take my seat,” Ryan offered, “I’m not very good at this.”

“Well, deal me into the next hand then,” the man instructed.

Ryan moved over onto Jeremy’s lap and the man sat beside them.

“Hello, I’m Arthur Heart,” he introduced himself to Jeremy.

_A king of hearts, eh?_ Jeremy grinned.

“Ace Blakely,” he returned, “I’m flattered you choose to play with me, Mr. Heart.” 

“It’s not every day a man comes in and wins as much as you have, Mr. Blakely,” Heart pointed out, “Certainly not legitimately. Nor with such a pretty companion. And what is your name?”

“Harley,” Ryan answered.

“Harley...?” Heart prompted.

“Just Harley,” Ryan clarified.

Heart’s lips twitched in a little smile.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you both,” he murmured, “Let’s play shall we?”

They were dealt into a new game.

“I’m curious, Mr. Blakely, what sort of work do you do to have enough money to bet so big?” Heart questioned.

“I’m in the field of acquisition,” Jeremy answered, “I get people things they need or want.”

“An interesting profession,” Heart commented.

“One very rich in opportunity,” Jeremy mused.

“Indeed, I think I see many opportunities before you,” Heart agreed.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Jeremy laughed.

“What does that mean?” Ryan wondered.

“Nothing, baby, don’t worry about it,” Jeremy dismissed, patting his head.

“Okay,” Ryan chirped, laying his head on Jeremy’s shoulder, “Are you going to beat this guy too?”

“That’s a bit rude,” Jeremy snorted, “But I’m gonna give it my best shot.”

“I look forward to your efforts,” Heart chuckled.

Within the hour, Jeremy or rather “Ace” was basically best friends with Art who invited Ace and Harley to his next private game. He gave them a golden poker chip that was to serve as their invitation. They said goodbye and Jeremy cashed in the winnings on the card Gold had given him before he and Ryan headed out. They were driving back to the Fake clubhouse and Jeremy noted Ryan was still a bit spacey.

“Is your pillow really that great?” Jeremy snorted as he loosened his tie.

Ryan was pink again.

“It’s...n-not a real pillow,” he mumbled.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s, um...y-your ass,” Ryan admitted.

Jeremy frowned at him.

“What?” He grunted.

“Your ass!” Ryan blurted, “It’s so soft and cushy. Like I’m humping a fucking pillow!”

His face was scarlet now. 

“Are you calling me fat?” Jeremy grumbled.

“What? No!” Ryan quickly denied, “...just your ass.”

Jeremy tried to give him a stern look but they both burst into laughter. 

“Oh my god,” Jeremy laughed, “Asshole.”

Ryan grinned at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undercover missions are almost as good as being under covers. 😉


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy flicked the golden poker chip into the air and caught it. How much longer was he going to have to wait for King? He checked his watch. Ryan had been in his office for twenty minutes now. What was going to be left for Jeremy to say? He flicked the chip up and caught it again. 

“Rimmy!” King’s voice shouted down the hallway.

_Finally._ Jeremy hurried to join Ryan in King’s office. Ryan was slumped over, head hanging between his knees.

“Yo, you good, V?” Jeremy grunted as he sat beside him.  


His instinct was to go to him and hug him or somehow comfort him and was practically _vibrating_ with the suppressed desire to do so.

“He gets like that when he does charisma missions,” King answered, “They make him shut down afterwards. Anyway, he managed to say you guys accomplished your mission though. And apparently you won triple the allowance we gave you.”

“Yeah, I put it on the card Gold gave me,” Jeremy muttered, retrieving it.

“It’s yours,” King assured him, “I’m just curious, when it comes to cards, is it just luck for you or are you actually good?”

“I’m good,” Jeremy snorted, “Luck wouldn’t get me by in a casino. They’re rigged to make you lose.”

“I thought so,” King murmured, “Tell me about Heart. You think he’s the one we’re after?”

“His name is Arthur Heart,” Jeremy pointed out, “A king of hearts, aka a suicide king. If it’s not him, it’s a hell of a coincidence, but it _is_ him. He was keen to get me into his private game when I told him I was a thief.“

“What’s he like?” King pressed.

“A little arrogant,” Jeremy answered, “Has the air of someone who knows they’re better than everyone around them. Bit like you actually. Cold and calm. Very regal.”

Ryan snorted.

“Go back to sleep mode,” King grumbled, “Alright, then we’ll see you in a couple weeks for the game. Get him to the garage, would you?”

“Sure,” Jeremy agreed, standing, “Come on, buddy.” 

He tugged Ryan’s jacket and Ryan wobbled to his feet.

“No more talking please,” he mumbled.

“No more talking,” Jeremy assured him as he led him from the room.

Ryan shuffled along to the garage where BrownMan was waiting. 

“Hey, buddy, ready to go home?” He called softly, coming over.

Ryan nodded and gripped BrownMan’s hoodie. 

“Alright, let’s go,” BrownMan murmured, as he started toward a scooter, “Vav got you doughnuts by the way.”

“Mmm.”

“Thought you’d like that,” BrownMan laughed.

Jeremy watched them get on the scooter, Ryan dropping his face into BrownMan’s shoulder and holding him around the middle. It was good to see the other Fakes being sweet to Ryan after they’d teased him so much earlier. He watched them leave the garage. 

They all seemed to care a lot about each other. He supposed it made sense that they’d be suspicious of him, worried about threats. Worried he might be out to hurt them. But he wasn’t stupid nor did he have a death wish.

He flipped the poker chip up and caught it again as Mogar entered the garage.

“Hey, Boston,” he greeted.

“‘Derney,” Jeremy returned.

“The hell you doin’ just standing there?” Mogar grunted.

“Wondering why Gold and BrownMan would think I’m dumb enough to cross you lot,” Jeremy admitted, flicking the chip up and catching it again.

“They’re very protective of Vagabond,” Mogar explained as he mounted his bike.

“So?” Jeremy prompted, “Wouldn’t I be crossing all of you? Why would they be worried about V specifically?”

“Because he’s never vouched for anyone, dumbass,” Mogar snorted, “If you fail, _he_ fails.”

Jeremy flicked the chip up and caught it again.

“And why aren’t _you_ worried?” He questioned.

Mogar hesitated, looking ahead and tapping his fingers on his helmet as though deciding what he was going to say.

“I saw your face when I freed you from Vagabond that first time,” he finally muttered, “You were disappointed. You wanted to be attached to him. Besides-“

He put his helmet on.

“-I can tell the difference between fake flirting and real flirting,” he scoffed as he clipped his helmet strap, “If he was inclined, you would let him do whatever the fuck he wanted to you.”

He started his bike, turning his head back towards Jeremy. He gave him an obviously look up and down.

“You’re pretty sturdy too,” he commented lightly, “Bet he wouldn’t have to worry about breaking _your_ hands.”

“Breaking my-??” Jeremy choked.

Mogar zipped from the garage before Jeremy could reveal anything by shouting “Is that a concern?! Has that been a concern this whole time?!” Jeremy rubbed his lower back, suddenly recalling all Ryan’s dirty talk being about Jeremy being his, but also Jeremy being very durable. In fact it was almost exclusively those two things.

Jeremy looked down at the golden poker chip where it was laying in his palm. Ryan did hold his hand a lot and he did squeeze pretty damn hard. _Oh boy._ This certainly explained Ryan’s anxiety over hurting him. Over being pushed away after hurting him. No doubt breaking a hand during sex would sour the moment. Maybe it was the reason Ryan hadn’t been fucking anyone too. 

Then Jeremy just needed to continue assuring Ryan he was safe and fine. He’d make a gesture of acceptance rather than worry or fear. He’d pull him closer rather than push him away. He flicked the poker chip up and caught it, smiling. 

~

“Jeremy?” Ryan called as he entered the front door, “You said just come in, but it feels weird.”

“I’m almost done!” Jeremy called from the bedroom, “Lock the door behind you!”

He started the drill again as Ryan closed and locked the front door. He just had one more corner to finish and the bed would be bolted to the floor. _No more holes in the walls._ Ryan made a conscious effort to make noise as he entered but still startled Jeremy by putting his head on Jeremy’s ass as he flopped down on the bed.

“Pillow,” he hummed contentedly. 

“Jesus, Ry, you scared the fuck out of me,” Jeremy huffed, finishing the drilling and putting the drill on the nightstand.

“My pillow was just laying here, I’m not supposed to lay on it?” Ryan scoffed.

“You’re fucking weird,” Jeremy informed him, looking over his shoulder, “I just want you to know that you’re fucking weird. Anyway, I was hoping for more drilling, less whatever the fuck this is.”

“Hmph.”

Ryan rubbed his cheek against his “pillow”. 

“So soft,” he groaned.

Jeremy blushed brightly.

“It’s rude to say I have a fat ass!” He huffed.

“No, your fat ass is beautiful,” Ryan argued, “I love it. Feels like pillows against my hips.”

“Sh-Shut up!” Jeremy sputtered, burying his burning face in his actual pillow, “J-Just fuck me!”

“No, I’m comfy,” Ryan grumbled.

“I just bolted my bed to the floor for this!” Jeremy growled, “You better fuck me or I’m taking your pillow away.”

“Noooo!” Ryan whined, slipping his arms around Jeremy’s hips to hold him in place, “Mine!”

Jeremy sighed heavily. _What the fuck am I even doing with my life any more? I suppose I should’ve expected it to get weird eventually._ Ryan lifted up and crawled up the bed. Then he flopped down over Jeremy and nuzzled his ear like a puppy with no regard for how heavy he was.

“Why??” Jeremy wheezed from under him.

“I know it’s only been a few days,” Ryan mumbled, ignoring Jeremy’s question, “But I, um...m-missed you.”

Jeremy’s blush was back in full force.

“I...missed you too,” he admitted quietly.

Ryan turned to lay sideways, pulling Jeremy to his chest. 

“You bolted your bed to the floor?” He murmured.

“Yeah, so no more holes in the wall,” Jeremy answered.

Ryan buried his face in Jeremy’s hair.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “I know you’re trying to reassure me. I really appreciate it.”

Jeremy took Ryan’s right hand in his left.

“Ryan, I’ve made my choice,” he muttered, “I choose you. I’m not joining.”

“That’s a terrible decision,” Ryan argued immediately, “The crew can do so much for you! They could give you everything you could need or want.” 

“Except you,” Jeremy pointed out.

“Jeremy, I’m...not worth it,” Ryan murmured, “All the opportunities they could give you are worth way more than what I am.”

“I disagree,” Jeremy countered, “Ry...I’m fucking lonely. Dating is so damn hard and finding someone who I really connect with is even harder. Jobs will come, there will always be opportunities. But someone like you doesn’t just fall from the sky every day.”

“Yes, as I recall, _you_ fell from the sky,” Ryan laughed.

“Yes, the flying whore with a fat ass has fallen from the sky and landed in your lap,” Jeremy snorted, “Aren’t you lucky?”

Ryan smiled against Jeremy’s scalp.

“Yeah, I...I think I am,” he mumbled, “I think _I_ must be the luckiest man in the world.”

Jeremy’s heart fluttered and he blushed brilliantly. _Again._

“S-Stupid idiot!” He huffed.

“I get what you mean about being cute when I’m embarrassed,” Ryan snickered, “You’re adorable.”

He kissed Jeremy’s burning ear. Jeremy turned to bury his red face in Ryan’s shirt, wiggling under his jacket to get closer. Ryan chuckled lightly, letting Jeremy tuck himself under his chin. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

“I won’t lie, I’m pretty happy,” he confessed, “I still think you should join the crew, but I’m glad I get to keep you to myself.”

His heart was beating pretty quickly against Jeremy’s face, indicating he was telling the truth. Jeremy’s heart fluttered and squeezed. 

“C-Can we...i-is it okay if we stay like this f-for a bit?” Ryan murmured.

“Yes, of course,” Jeremy confirmed.

Ryan relaxed against him and squeezed him closer. Jeremy felt warm and full of affection for Ryan. He felt he had definitely made the right choice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, look how adorable...   
> 🤢🤢🤢


	14. Chapter 14

Jeremy leapt up and gripped the next window sill. He pulled himself up, getting his forearm on the sill before he heard someone through the open window.

“You crossed the Fakes, are you insane??” A nasally voice demanded.

Jeremy stopped, suppressing the urge to sigh heavily. 

“Must be,” a raspy voice muttered, “I’ve got a hefty bounty. I’m outta here as soon as this job is over.”

_God. Fucking. Damnit._ It was the fifth excuse the universe had given him to see/work with the Fakes in the last week. He hoisted himself up and through the window. He rolled to his feet and slammed his fist into the back of the bounty’s head. They fell and he waved at the other person.

“We can split it 50/50 if you don’t fight me right now,” he offered.

They shrugged and within a couple hours they were leaving the FAHC clubhouse with ten grand and Jeremy was sitting on the other side of Gold’s desk. _Again._

“Why don’t you just join already?” Gold muttered, “You are here constantly.”

“I think that’s what the gods of luck are trying to encourage,” Jeremy grumbled.

“So join,” Gold suggested.

“I’ll join if I want to and not before,” Jeremy huffed.

“Your payment is sent,” Gold murmured, “Is it Axial that chews you up? He’s the only one you see regularly other than us.”

“No, but still not your business,” Jeremy snorted as he stood, “Is Vagabond in?”

“Yeah, he’s in his office,” Gold confirmed.

“Thanks.”

Jeremy headed two doors down to Ryan’s door and knocked.

“Open!” Ryan called out.

Jeremy came in and closed the door behind him. 

“If this is about Rimmy again, I don’t want to hear it,” Ryan muttered from behind his monitors, “I’m not stalking him just because you want to know who he’s banging.”

“Awe, that’s a shame,” Jeremy mused as he came around Ryan’s desk, “I think I’d like you stalking me, Mr. Vagabond.”

“Jeremy!” Ryan exclaimed, turning toward him and brightening, “What are you doing here?”

“Bounty,” Jeremy answered, “The universe is really keen on getting me to work with you lot.”

“So join,” Ryan suggested.

“That’s what Gold said,” Jeremy snorted.

“Hmph, well, sometimes he’s smart,” Ryan grumbled, turning back to his work, “He used to be a hell of a bounty hunter and he _is_ a stellar hacker.”

“Can’t you take a break?” Jeremy asked, sliding closer.

“I shouldn’t,” Ryan muttered, typing something.

Jeremy pushed him back in his chair and straddled his lap. 

“Did you miss me?” He teased, putting his arms around Ryan’s neck, “Been a whole week.”

Ryan put his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

“Obviously,” Ryan grumbled into Jeremy’s chest, “Missed you so much. So busy again. Heart is making a mess of things everywhere.”

“Well, then you deserve a break,” Jeremy insisted, pulling back to open Ryan’s belt, “I’m great at giving breaks. Haven’t got to show you what great skill I have with my mouth.”

He slipped off Ryan’s lap to the floor and Ryan quickly shifted to get his cock out.

“Eager,” Jeremy teased.

“You offered,” Ryan grumbled.

Jeremy opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out a bit. _Come on, if you want it._ Ryan grunted, sitting up to guide himself into Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy smirked as Ryan’s cock slid over his tongue. _So cute when you’re desperate for it._ Ryan groaned, gripping the edge of his desk as his hips twitched impatiently forward. He was centimeters away from entering Jeremy’s throat when the door to his office opened. _Should’ve locked it. Oops._

“Ry, you’re alone,” BrownMan muttered.

“You’re never alone when you’re haunted by the ghosts of regret,” Ryan grunted.

Jeremy had to stifle a snort of laughter.

“Vav said Rimmy came to see you,” BrownMan commented, voice getting closer.

Ryan shifted forward, forcing Jeremy under his desk. Jeremy scrambled backward, trying to keep himself from falling into the desk or choking on Ryan. _This whole secret relationship thing is not good for my health._

“What’s your point?” Ryan grumbled.

“Ryan, you don’t have to put up with his bullshit, you know,” BrownMan murmured.

“I’m aware,” Ryan snorted.

“Dude, someone gnawed on his whole torso, according to Vav,” BrownMan huffed, “I know you have a crush on him, but I’m telling you, he’s seeing someone. I didn’t want to say for sure, because I wasn’t totally sure it was the same guy. I thought maybe you still had a chance, but Vav said all the torso bites looked like they were from the same guy too. He‘s in a monogamous relationship. You’re setting yourself up for failure here.”

_ So does BrownMan even care about the so called “unknown factor”?  _

“F-First of all, I do _not_ have a crush on Rimmy!” Ryan argued, “Secondly, it’s none of your fucking business. And third, just because he has only one biter, doesn’t mean he sees only one person. Not that it fucking matters.”

Jeremy wondered if he really thought that.

“Ry, don’t let him play with you just because he has such an amazing ass,” BrownMan grumbled.

“Oh my god, get out!” Ryan hissed.

“I’m just saying-“

“Out!” Ryan barked.

BrownMan sighed.

“Lock the door on your way,” Ryan added.

Once the door was closed, he pulled back to free Jeremy from under the desk.

“A-Are you alright?” He muttered, hands hovering a bit as Jeremy steadied himself.

“I’m fine,” Jeremy assured him, sitting forward, “Door’s locked, no more interruptions.”

He immediately got his mouth back around Ryan and sank down halfway. Ryan groaned, leaning back in his chair. His hand threaded through Jeremy’s hair as he pressed forward. Jeremy glanced up to see Ryan’s drawn up, flushed face, his lips parted and his eyes closed. His mouth formed Jeremy’s name, but either he didn’t actually say it or it was too quiet for Jeremy to hear. 

Jeremy pulled back and Ryan’s hand tightened in his hair. _That’s it. Come on._ Jeremy pushed forward and pulled back, dragging his mouth back and forth slowly. Ryan’s drawn up face pinched further and he grunted in annoyance. Jeremy pulled back nearly fully off him and Ryan’s fist tightened further in his hair. 

His hips were suddenly moving, slamming into Jeremy’s face as he fucked into his throat. He kept Jeremy still by the fist in his hair as Jeremy did his best to keep his jaw and throat relaxed to take him. He fumbled with his own jeans, struggling a moment to focus on getting his cock out while Ryan used his mouth like a fleshlight. 

Jeremy’s blood roared in his ears as he struggled to get oxygen into his body, gasping in breaths any time he wasn’t completely blocked by the heavy cock in his throat. Ryan slammed hard against his face as he came and Jeremy’s swallow reflex took care of the flood in his throat. He came over his hand and the floor as he choked on Ryan.

Ryan quickly pulled him off and Jeremy swayed as he hauled in air as fast as he could.

“I-I’m okay!” He rasped quickly, “D-Don’t freak out!”

Ryan cleaned up his face and his hand, hands shaking. He helped Jeremy up and held him closely in his lap as Jeremy got back in working order.

“Y-You’re sure you’re okay?” He mumbled.

“I’m okay,” Jeremy repeated hoarsely.

They were quiet a moment while Ryan brushed his fingers through Jeremy’s hair and Jeremy calmed down a bit more.

“As soon as the job with Heart is over, I’m going to tell them about us,” Ryan muttered, “There’s no reason to keep it secret after that.”

“Aces,” Jeremy agreed, giving him a thumbs up.

“Jeremy, I’m telling you this so you know how much time you have left to change your mind,” Ryan explained, “We’re about four days away from the game. If you decide in that time you want to join after all, I won’t say anything. We can just pretend we never were anything.”

Jeremy sighed as he sat up straight and took Ryan’s face in his hands.

“Ryan, I’m not going to change my mind,” he insisted firmly, “My decision is to be with you. No matter what tries to get in the way, I’m going to choose you. After the game, I won’t be working for you guys any more and that’s that. No more awkward position, no more sneaking around.”

Ryan searched his eyes a moment, putting his hands over Jeremy’s. He looked conflicted and suddenly his eyes welled up with tears.

“I-I’m so fucking happy!” He cried, grabbing Jeremy and burying his face in is shoulder, “I’m so glad! I want you t-to choose me! I want to choose you too! I want to be with you!”

Jeremy blushed as his heart hammered in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder.

“I-I’m happy too,” he sniffled, “I want to be with you too.”

_Fuck you, gods of luck and fortune, I’m doing what I want! I choose Ryan despite how hard you’re pushing me to choose the crew! Destiny can suck my dick!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter tomorrow, folks. I’m gonna miss this fic. It’s been pretty silly and fun. But I’m starting a Jeremy/Michael fic next that’s gonna be a light-ish fic. There’s still a lot of violence and tiny touch of angst in it, but it’s me, so you should expect nothing less.


	15. Chapter 15

The game ended up being rather quick. Heart almost immediately spilled all his plans for slowly working through all aspects of Fake business. Then he confirmed that only the people in the room knew everything. Now all that was left was for Jeremy and Ryan to wait for the Fakes to descend. 

Which they weren’t doing for some reason. Surely they’d heard everything over the mic they’d put on Jeremy. Why weren’t they jumping in? Ryan and Jeremy shared a worried look at fifteen minutes. What was going on? Heart already gave everything away. What were they waiting for? 

One of the large guards walked around the table they were playing at and bent to whisper in Heart’s ear. Ryan stiffened slightly where he was sitting on Jeremy’s lap. Jeremy glanced around the room where several guards were moving forward and tensing. Well, it looked like they’d been discovered. 

“Mr. Blakely, would you care to explain why you’re wearing a microphone?” Heart spoke up.

“I would if I was wearing one,” Jeremy offered, “But I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well, then you won’t mind us searching you two,” Heart suggested.

“Whatever puts your mind at ease, boss,” Jeremy agreed.

He and Ryan stood and moved aside, hands going up as the guards surrounded them. One guard waved a sort of metal detector over Jeremy and it made noise over where the microphone was pinned to the back of Jeremy’s tie. They unhooked it and pulled it free, yanking the wire attached to it from his shirt.

“Now, how did that get there?” Jeremy muttered.

Then he struck, slamming his fist into the guard’s temple and his foot into their crotch. He heard the sounds of Ryan striking behind him, but was too busy with the three guards coming at him to worry about that. He side kicked the one coming at his left and sent a hard jab to the sternum of the one coming at his right. He took a solid jab from the middle one, wheezing as their massive fist practically punched a hole through his guts.

They brought their knee up into his face and he reeled, stumbling back. He found himself pressed back to back with Ryan. The two of them paused as the guards moved towards them.

“I-I want to be your b-boyfriend!” Ryan suddenly blurted.

Jeremy’s face went up in flames as he blushed horrifically.

“I-I want-y-yes, I-I accept!” He sputtered.

“Oh thank god!” Ryan cried, “I thought maybe you really were seeing someone else!”

“D-Don’t be stupid!” Jeremy huffed as he drew the knife Ryan had gotten him, “I’m monogamous despite my whorish personality.”

He flicked open the switchblade.

“Would you care for a dance, darlin’?” He mused.

Another switchblade flicked open behind him.

“It would be my pleasure,” Ryan answered, voice dark and cool.

The first guard to lunge at Jeremy came from the right and got slashed across the face. The other two dashed forward, presumably thinking he’d be occupied with the first and not see them coming. He slammed a hard front kick into the one directly in front of him and leaned back from the hand that jabbed at him from the left. The front guy grabbed his leg and pulled to off-balance him.

Jeremy jumped off his other foot and sent it up, kicking their chin hard enough they had to be rattled. They held tightly to him even as they fell back and were rewarded for their perseverance with a hard stomp to the face. They went limp and Jeremy was grabbed by his biceps by the left and right guards. The knife stabbed into the right guard’s gut and they let go of him. He yanked it free of their guts and twisted, sending his heel into the last guard’s ribs, sending them flying as they let go of him. 

Heart was demanding to know where his other guards were while the other players were looking very hesitant about this fight. Clearly they weren’t too keen on crossing the Fakes with a firsthand witness. Ryan had finished his fighting as well, but his side of the room was much bloodier than Jeremy’s. They moved back together, to start looking over each other for injuries. Heart pulled a gun, but Ryan threw a knife into his chest. 

“Don’t interrupt,” he growled as Heart fell to the floor.

This is when the Fakes burst onto the scene. 

“What the hell did I _just_ say??” Ryan grumbled.

“What the hell did you do to my tracker?!” Gold demanded, stepping over bodies to get to Jeremy.

He grabbed Jeremy’s tie, looking over where the clover had been crushed.

“First you turn off your mic then you destroy my tracker!” Gold huffed.

“I didn’t turn off the mic,” Jeremy protested, “So you guys really heard none of that?”

“We thought you’d turned it off for security reasons,” Roadkill spoke up.

“No, they must’ve had something that interfered with it,” Jeremy reasoned, “So you came then because the tracker was destroyed. How lucky for me that that devastating gut punch called in backup.”

He was about tired of being lucky. The Fakes went about cleaning up the scene and Jeremy and Ryan sat aside to wait for them.

“Are you alright?” Ryan asked quietly.

“Bruised seven ways to Sunday,” Jeremy muttered, “But mostly fine. What about you?”

“The same,” Ryan answered.

He tapped his fingers nervously against his thigh.

“Jeremy, are-“ he started.

“I’m sure,” Jeremy interrupted firmly, “Tell them when you’re ready.”

“O-Okay,” Ryan mumbled, “I’m...nervous.”

“Because they’ll make fun of you?” Jeremy asked.

“No, I’m used to that,” Ryan snorted, “No, I’m...worried they’ll be upset with me.”

“About those immoral reasons,” Jeremy guessed. 

“Yeah, I’m worried they’ll really think that,” Ryan admitted, “And despite what I say and do, their opinion of me is important to me.”

“I understand,” Jeremy assured him, “I...also want them to think well of me. Truthfully, I...I want them to like me. Partly because I want your family to approve of us. But I...like them. I want to be their friend, even if I’m never going to be their crew mate.”

“They _do_ like you,” Ryan laughed, “Even Gold has admitted it’s hard not to like you.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jeremy muttered, “I think?”

“Don’t worry,” Ryan soothed, “They’re gonna love you, even if you’re never their crew mate.”

Jeremy smiled lightly at him, heart fluttering. After the job was done, they all headed back to the FAHC clubhouse which Jeremy was starting to become more familiar with than his own apartment. They all sat in the conference room to go over the rest of the cleanup and Jeremy squeezed Ryan’s hand under the table. Ryan took a deep breath.

“Guys, I have something I need to tell you,” he announced, sitting up straight.

“Actually I have something to say too,” BrownMan spoke up, “It involves Rimmy though, so let me go first. Then he can leave so you can say your thing.”

Ryan hesitated, but nodded, squeezing Jeremy’s hand tightly. _Ow ow ow!_

“So...I’ve been talking with King,” BrownMan muttered, “And I’ve decided I’m going to go back East.”

Jeremy hissed as Ryan’s hand squeezed impossibly tighter. His worry of getting his hand broken was drowned out by a sudden onslaught of protesting from the other Fakes. 

“Everyone calm down!” King shouted over the din, “Ray is doing what he wants, don’t be selfish assholes about this.”

They quieted, looking scolded. Ryan looked sad. Jeremy rubbed his thumb over the back of Ryan’s hand and he loosened his grip slightly. 

“Anyway, I was waiting for the right person to take my spot,” BrownMan continued, “I didn’t want to leave until I knew someone would be there to take up the number six spot. And well, we’ve found the right guy for the job.”

“What, who??” Gold demanded.

“Rimmy Tim, of course,” King answered.

Jeremy’s eyes went wide in surprise as they all turned to look at him. He processed what that meant and then his head whipped around to Ryan who also suddenly looked around at him. They brought their hands up, clasping each other’s tightly.

“Ryan!” Jeremy cried, “This-This means-!”

“Yes! Jeremy, i-it’s-!” Ryan sputtered.

Jeremy launched at him, hugging him tightly and Ryan squeezed back, laughing as Jeremy nearly knocked him out of his chair. 

“Ohhh,” Gold realized, “Oh, that makes so much sense now. I wondered what Ryebread was doing at his place.”

“Thank god,” BrownMan muttered, “I was so worried about Ryan getting rejected.”

“Ha! I told you guys Rimmy actually liked Ryan!” Mogar snorted.

“How the hell could you tell??” Roadkill wondered wildly, “He’s exactly the same with him as he is with everyone.”

“Get your eyes and ears checked,” Mogar suggested.

“So is that a yes then?” King spoke up.

Jeremy pulled away, wiping at tears.

“Y-Yes! I-I want to join!” He sniffled.

“Great, now you two can stop sneaking around like teenagers,” King muttered.

“You knew??” Gold demanded.

“Of course I knew,” King scoffed, “You can cut their sexual tension with a knife. Not to mention the first time Ryan hauled him in, Rimmy had a bite mark and Ryan was the most relaxed I’ve seen him in seven years.”

Ryan covered his eyes with one hand as he blushed darkly. Jeremy laughed, squeezing his hand. Ryan moved his hand to scowl at him.

“Don’t laugh, you’ll encourage him,” he grumbled.

“But I like when you’re all red,” Jeremy pouted.

Ryan leaned forward and put his lips to Jeremy’s ear.

“I’m going to make _you_ red,” he whispered, “Starting with a nice red handprint on your tight, pillowy little ass.”

Jeremy flushed, biting his lip as Ryan pulled away.

“A-Anyway time to go!” Jeremy announced, “It’s definitely time for us to leave now!”

“Jesus Christ,” King muttered, shaking his head, “I’m surrounded by idiots.”

“Aren’t we the best company?” Jeremy laughed.

“Yes, we are,” Ryan agreed, standing up, “Anyway, I’m taking my boyfriend home now.”

He practically dragged Jeremy from the room. Jeremy grinned as he stumbled after him. _Alright, gods of luck, I see what you did there. Sorry I doubted you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again at the end of another fic. This one was fun. Much less tragedy, much more comedy. But tragedy always hits harder when you’re never sure when it’s going to happen. O.O  
> Also, I hope it doesn’t seem too rushed or unsatisfying. I didn’t mean for it to, but I think it ended up being a little bit. Next up is a Jeremy/Michael fic with them as underground fighters. It promises to be super drama-filled.  
> Anyway, go to @1stworldmutant on Twitter and follow the pinned tweet if you want to know how to donate to see the chapters a day early, read exclusive drafts, and hang with me and my other patron saints on Discord (where you get all the bts action your heart could ever desire :P). And as always, may your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!


End file.
